


Burnt Roses

by HighlighterAss



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Expect nothing less from me, Knight Galo, M/M, Magic, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Slow Burn, Sorcerer Lio, i guess, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlighterAss/pseuds/HighlighterAss
Summary: Galo is sent on a quest to rid their Kingdom of the Mad Burnish Sorcerer. A soulless master of fire said to bathe in the screams of charred souls and bow Dragons to his will.But that certainly can't be... this Burnish Sorcerer. Petite, snobbish yet... strangely kind.With flames that smell of roses...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 36
Kudos: 258





	1. Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy,  
> I'm nervous about this one I'll be real with you.  
> I went really crazy stupid with the plot, and I'm not 100% happy with it yet, >_< Pulling from the movie lore you know.  
> It's really not a brilliant concept, I just really like writing fantasy.
> 
> Right now there are 11 completed chapters, I might raise that up more depending on how I'm feeling.  
> Hope you like <3

Galo opens his eyes to a dark silent hall. 

Lit by flickering flames of vivid pink and green. With obsidian walls that reflect the colors in dizzying technicolor facets. 

His vision spins in lucid agony, as he tries to bring his memories up to speed. 

The Knight can't quite remember what he's doing here. 

His hands are bound in heavy shackles, keeping him secured in place. An attempt to lift his arms sends a searing wave of heat into his skin. As if the metal were fresh out of the fire.

Ah, yes, he remembers now.

He's on a Quest.

Defeat the Mad Burnish Sorcerer. 

Return home a hero.

Win the favor of the King.

Though this Quest seemed a lot simpler when he set off than it does now. He should have expected as much.

He was, after all, one of the last resorts. 

Galo's vision settles on a circular ring of flame gently dancing ahead of him as he recalls that none of his kinsmen managed to come back from this journey.

They were presumably Killed by the soulless master of fire.

A fiend said to bathe in the screams of charred souls and bow Dragons to his will.

The ring of fire rises suddenly, licking into the air like the tongues of rabid beasts.

And Galo sees him.

Reclined silently, on a throne of volcanic stone. Ageless violet eyes pierce him as the man sits up straighter. Jutting out his chin, and addressing the Knight at his feet.

"What brings you to my tower?" The Sorcerer asks, his voice even as he examines his captive.

Galo grits his teeth in resistance.

"I am Sir Galo Thymos!" He bellows, his voice ricocheting off the walls of the hall. "I have been sent on a Quest to defeat you, Mad Burnish! And end your reign of terror across our Kingdom."

The regal Mage stares at him in boredom, rolling his eyes. "Defeat me?" He mutters. "Curious."

"What's so curious about that?" Galo spits.

"If you were here for a fight. You might have thought to have a modicum of tact in infiltrating a tower like this." He continues waving a hand for emphasis. "But I guess bellowing your brains out at my front gates is one way to get my attention." The corner of his mouth quirks into a sneer, and a chuckling echoes behind him.

Galo winces.

Sure, it wasn't his best plan. 

But it's gotten him this far.

What's the point of sneaking in if he's just going to end up fighting the bastard anyway? It didn't work for his brothers in arms. 

Besides, if the Sorcerer is willing to go blow for blow, Galo will win.

The Burnish is... not at all what he expected. 

Petite, in everything except attitude. 

Confidence rolls off of him in waves as he rests casually against the arm of his chair. 

His frame is slim, cloaked in a black robe, adorned in belts and ties that trails across the floor at his waist and elbows. With long legs crossed at the knee, ending in dangerously pointed shoes. 

"So, you're here to see my defeat." The Burnish continues. "I am assuming by the orders of Foresight?"

Galo's throat tightens at the mention of his King, and he nods slowly. 

"Interesting." He rubs his chin in thought. "Your brethren were ordered to kill me." He informs Galo folding his hands in his lap. "Were you not as well?"

Galo blinks. "Well... yeah." He meant to say that. "I... was ordered to kill you..."

"The word sounds foreign on your lips." He mutters, standing up. "Have you ever killed someone before?"

Galo swallows hard. Determination building in his gut.

"I might as well start with you."

The Sorcerer laughs humorlessly, stepping down from his throne. He waves his arms to the side, and the ring of flames parts elegantly around him as he passes.

"Listen to me..." He draws closer. Fixing the Knight with a harsh scowl.

"You're 'Quest' is a farce." He rests his hands on his hips, staring down his nose at the Knight. "Whatever you've been told by your King–" The word slides from his lips like the edge of parchment against skin. "–is a lie."

Galo tenses. 

Kray would never send him on a fool's errand. 

The King believes in him. This Galo knows for sure. 

Why else would Kray give him a secret weapon?

"Why the hell would I believe you!" Galo shouts. His brows furrow, and his resolve stays strong. "You've set countless villages ablaze! slain hundreds!"

"I have never slain anyone." The Sorcerer looks almost offended, his nostrils flaring in a fury at the statement. "To call what we do a 'Reign of Terror.'" He scoffs. "Humorous coming from the Kings Dog."

"How would you call it then?" Galo frowns, squinting up at him in defiance. 

The man crosses his arms, nodding behind Galo.

A pair of hands grab his shoulders and yank him to his feet.

"Revolution." He spits into the Knight's face.

Galo's vision goes red, as he lunges for the Sorcerer, only to be yanked away by the Burnish restraining him. The man cocks his head regarding Galo curiously. "To the Pits." He mutters to his generals. And turns on his heel. "I don't have time to play with you today, little Knight." He waves a hand. "I'll have someone check on you in a week. How about that?" 

Galo attempts to muster up a retort while the guards drag him away. 

Little Knight.

A bold statement from a man who couldn't even reach his shoulders in heels.

* * *

For a master of fire, he really likes to keep the place dark.

Galo chews the inside of his lip, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim dungeon.

He slides a hand into his boot, fumbling for the dagger hidden in the shoe. Glad for once, he came prepared. As he begins to jigger the lock to the door of his cell.

He hopes this works. 

Otherwise... he's not going home to cheers of his heroism. And the favor of the King.

In fact, he won't be going home at all.

The evil old Burnish will probably turn him into ash pudding and feed it to his dragon, he reasons.

Well... the Mad Burnish isn't actually that old, he realizes. 

They look about the same age.

The heavy metal falls to the floor with a broken echo, and Galo panics. 

Waitings in the silence. Straining his ears for any sign that the guards are returning.

Galo pushes it open hesitantly, and it emits a violent creak. 

It's too dark to see outside of the space just in front of him.

But he's in the clear.

Galo breathes a sigh of relief, scrambling out of the cell. 

He feels along the wall until his hands find his confiscated equipment.

A heavy cloak of white and red. The Foresight Crest emblazoned on it in gold thread. 

A now-empty leather pouch that once held traveling funds and some trinkets. 

And finally, his sword. He pulls it down carefully and straps it back around his waist.

Feeling secure once again.

A beloved present from his King, wrought in silver and forged with the strength to withstand volcanic heat. 

Kray told him, it was the only sword in the world, that could kill the Mad Burnish.

The pride Galo felt, kneeling before his former commander in the glistening white hall. As Kray Knighted him, gracing him with that perfect smile and words of encouragement. 

The memory still sends shivers through him, days later. He'll probably remember it for the rest of his life. 

It was his finest moment, after all. To be acknowledged as worthy by Kray.

Galo straightens up, and charges out of the dungeon, through the halls of the tower. Filled with determination. 

He was going to make Kray proud to call him his Squire. Receive glory like his master did young in his Knighthood.

And finally become the kind of man he wanted to be.

The tower is massive, running much deeper into the mountain it sits on than Galo could have imagined. Interlocking halls duck and spiral together, falling back on each other. 

Some lead to spiraling staircases with locked doors or rooms with no floor. Others just lead to long purposeless dead ends.

Galo's hopelessly lost within an hour. Groaning as he stops to get his bearings. 

Maybe he should cause another scene? He'll be better prepared this time. Galo reasons.

Movement draws his attention to the hallway ahead. The sound of metal sliding across the floor, accompanied by small tapping sounds. 

His pulse quickens as he recognizes the sound. 

Scales and Claws. He grabs for the sword at his waist. 

He wasn't looking forward to facing off with the dragon. 

The ferocious beast rumored to be in legion with the Sorcerer has been observed flying high above the world lit with the flames of his master. 

You have to be ruthless to align yourself with a dragon.

Galo rests his back against the wall, drawing his blade as the sounds draw closer, gritting his teeth in anticipation. 

He counts to three, as the scuffling draws closer, and throws himself out into the hallway. Brandishing his sword, staring up, and...

It's not there.

He blinks in confusion, looking around. 

He definitely heard... something?

A small hiss draws his eyes to the floor.

It's no larger than a cat. 

Jetblack with opalescent spikes protruding from its body, reflecting light in interchanging colors.

Galo relaxes, holding the blade by his side.

This is the fearsome beast lit with fire destroying cities around their Kingdom?

No, it must be a baby. 

An offspring of the evil creature.

That means there's more, though, doesn't it?

The dragon rears back its little head hissing again and lunges at Galo abruptly. He yelps slashing his blade around in surprise as it sinks its teeth into his arm.

"FUCK," he shouts as the tiny beast locks its jaw, refusing to let go no matter how hard Galo shakes it. 

He drops his sword to try and tug it off. "Damn little..."

"Detroit?"

Galo freezes, as the Mad Burnish turns the corner at the far end of the hall. He pauses too, eyes wide as he absorbs the scene of his dragon hanging from the escaped Knights arm.

Galo panics and the Sorcerer strides toward him, eyes lit in a fury. He grabs the Knights arm before he can move. Pressing his fingers into the joints in the dragon's maw. 

"Detroit! Spit that out. It's been in the pits."

It releases him finally, crawling up onto the Mage's shoulder.

Galo swears as the wound begins to bleed freely. He holds his forearm, turning to accost the Sorcerer, but finds a blade pointed directly at his nose instead. 

"Walk." The small man demands.

"Screw you." He snarls. 

The Burnish bends down to pick up Galo's sword. "Did I stutter?" He snaps, nudging Galo's chest with the multicolored blade. "Walk!"

Well, that could have gone better.

Galo is shoved back down the hall, toward the pits. 

He needs better plans.

Except that the Burnish stops suddenly. Opening a door beside them. "In here."

"What?" Galo frowns in confusion. That's not the way to the pits?

Is it?

"Detroit's fangs are covered in Kerosine." The Sorcerer explains, tucking a tuft of light hair behind his ear. "Do you want to lose that arm?" He raises his brow, and Galo is taken aback.

"Why..."

"In or I will change my mind." He responds coldly.

Galo swallows hard and complies. 

It's a small room with a bed. 

Shelves filled with herbs, potions, all kinds of other strange paraphernalia line the walls. The air reeks of incense and sage, as the Sorcerer guides him over to the bed. "Sit."

He does. 

The Burnish rifles through a drawer pulling out a vile and some bandages, grabbing Galo's arm. Looking up at him pointedly.

"I am going to do something, but you need to promise not to freak out."

Galo blinks in confusion.

"Uh..."

"I am not going to hurt you." He insists, turning the arm so that the injury faces up. "But... we need to burn out the chemical."

Before Galo can say anything, the Burnish leans forward, close to the skin as if he were going to kiss the wound and breathes out a small trail of discolored fire.

Galo panics but holds his arm firm. Balling his hand into a fist as he braces for the searing–

It... doesn't hurt?

He stares in amazement. The heat wraps through his veins, sliding up his arm and into his chest. As it burns the chemicals out of his body without an ounce of pain.

It feels... relaxing actually.

The Sorcerer stops his administrations sitting back.

"See?"

Galo is in awe. 

"You didn't have to do that." He says it more as a realization than an actual statement, as a salve is applied to the wound, and his arm is wrapped tightly.

"Yes, I did," he responds cooly. "You might be here to kill me, but I don't need to offer you the same level of hostility." He glances up at Galo. "If I wanted you dead, I would have finished you off in the hall." 

He's so confused.

"Are... you really the Mad Burnish?" He asks.

The man twists his face in disgust. "Don't call me that." He scoffs. "It's incredibly rude."

Galo winces, chewing his lip. 

The Sorcerer is... strangely relaxed now. 

The harshness of his tone in the hall has vanished, replaced with curt sarcasm. 

He's not as scary anymore.

"Well... then what... is your name?" Galo asks.

The Mage rolls his eyes. "You make a point to empathize with your attempted victims?"

Galo looks at his lap, and the other man stands up.

"Its Lio." he sighs, "Lio Fotia." 

Lio turns on his heel and leaves the room. Abandoning Galo there.

He might not have sent the Knight back down to the pits...

But he does still has Galo's sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you're fancy follow me on twitter, I'll post updates there for new chapters: @ej__nope


	2. Sword of Pewter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely feedback! Ya'll are so nice.   
> O//0//O

Lio makes sure the halfwit isn't following him. 

Heels clinking deafeningly against the cobbled floors as he slides down a hidden passage, turning the corner, and stalking through the maze of dingy halls mindlessly. 

He doesn't need to use fire to guide him like the other residents do. He's lived in this tower his whole life, he knows it like the back of his hand.

Lio finally arrives at a pair of steel doors. Cracked ajar with a beam of saccharine light pouring out into the dark hall. 

Galo escaped, and if Lio's recollection serves him right. 

It's not break time for his generals.

The door groans loudly against his hand. As if irritated at him for disturbing its peace.

Maze and Gueira, are sprawled out on a sofa in the lounge muttering between themselves. Relaxing comfortably despite their missing charge.

Lio clears his throat, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed tight against his chest. "You two look busy." He chuckles.

Gueira turns to him, beaming. "Sup boss."

"On a break?" He asks, playing with a strand of hair casually. 

"Yea..." Meis shrugs. "Been a long day, you know."

"Of course." Lio nods. "That Knight keeping quiet down there?" He lingers on the question looking between his generals pointedly.

Gueira nods, going back to his book and flipping the page. "Yep, quiet as a mouse."

"Interesting." Lio sighs. "Considering he was making quite a racket just down the hall."

His companions flinch and scramble to their feet. "No..."

"Yes." Lio waves a hand at their distress, laughing despite himself. 

Gueira deflates, as a look of guilt spreads across his face. "Sorry, boss."

"You will be," Lio mutters, feeling a slight brush of scales against his neck. He strokes down Detroit's back, careful to avoid the spikes jutting from his spine. "It seems you two will have a long shift ahead of you." He chuckles.

Meis peers down at their leader through his hair grimacing. "We gotta hunt him down, now don't we?"

He presents them with a devious smile. "If I find him before you, you'll be on kitchen duty up for the next two weeks." He beams through the loose threat. 

The two of them groan, trudging past Lio and out into the hall. 

"Try the third floor," Lio shouts after them. "I'll give you a head start. How's that sound?"

Gueira throws up his middle finger, and Meis shoves him.

His Mentor would call him lenient, but they don't need to be pacing the halls every hour of the day to keep the tower safe. 

His friends are powerful enough Mages in their own rights.

Not to mention, it's just not every day that they actually have prisoners to watch in the Pits.

Lio shuts the bemoaning door behind him as he heads up to his chambers, chewing his lip in thought.

He let Galo go. 

The decision was one of impulse, but the Knight needs to understand,

his ignorant quest is in vain. 

The recollection of Galo calling their resistance a 'reign of terror' boils his skin. 

After all, humans aren't the ones being persecuted. 

The Burnish have been thrown from their homes and villages. Awakening to unwanted magic, without any control over their destinies. Imprisoned for the crime of merely existing. 

Burnish don't kill, as a statement of morality.

But if they have to burn through a few settlements to get their point across.

So be it.

Lio throws open the doors to his quarters and climbs the spiral staircase into his library. Wincing as he navigates through the chaotic hoard, rife with scattered books and papers. Some charred and torn, no thanks to Detroit. He tries not to pay it any mind, pressing deeper into the back, to his room. His bed beckons him, dressed with a dark canopy and soft pillows, as the tension pooling in his body reaches a fever pitch.

It has been a long day, hasn't it? 

Lio unfastens the belts of his cloak, and the little dragon on his shoulder slides to the floor, scuttling to lie beside the fire.

Though his mind is heavy, Lio decides against sleeping for the moment. A bundle of nerves pooling in his gut as reclines on a sofa before the hearth. He grabs for the book, he was called away from so abruptly when  _ Sir Galo _ crashed through his morning routine.

The oaf.

Unwelcomed guests have appeared more often lately.

Sneaking through his gates with malicious intent in their hearts. Though the fire always warns Lio of encroaching danger. Giving him time to prepare. Informing him of every cold soul set on dampening his flame.

The fire has never lied to Lio before. 

Never has he thought to second guess or distrust a flame. They speak the same language, after all. Words wrought in heat and passion, burning to stay alive.

Yet, curiously enough... 

The fire never mentioned Galo. 

He's stopped reading as he reflects on the stranger. 

Rambunxious, with a shock of violent blue hair standing tall and defiant on his head. Short cropped sides that curve around his skull, meeting a chiseled jaw, furious snarl, and… 

Blue eyes. 

Deep like the ocean, hot like the center of a natural flame. 

Lio would find him beautiful if the crude man weren't attempting to challenge him to a duel at every possible moment. 

He chews his lip in thought.

He would have been warned of ill intent, and Galo, despite his insistence, doesn't seem to have any.

Pure of heart, he chuckles to himself. 

Suits him to be a Knight.

A soft knock to his door stirs Lio from his thoughts, as wild auburn hair peers around the frame.

"Mr. Lio?"

"Hello, Thyma." He graces her with a soft smile. 

It was about time for her to show up.

He's found the newcomer to be incredibly social, and while he makes it a point to be as gentle as possible with recruits. Lio does find he enjoys her sensibilities. 

The Sorcerer closes his book, leaning back as she shuffles into the room, carrying a tray with a bowl perched on top.

"I made too much dinner again... Have you eaten yet?" She asks, motioning to the bowl.

He hasn't. 

Lio's stomach rumbles as the smell of broth and spices meet him. "No... actually."

She beams and sets the tray down in front of him. "I figured as much." She leans against the armchair regarding him carefully. "You don't eat a lot, do you?"

"I just forget." He chuckles, tearing off a chunk of bread, and attempting to eat politely.

This is also the fourth time she's fed him this week. 

He's heard rumors she's been doing it for everyone around the tower. 

An endearing trait. 

Lio certainly appreciates it.

"Do you like to cook?" He askes, scooping a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Not particularly." She muses. "But like you suggested, it's helping me practice control." She flexes her hands, pulling a small flickering ember into her palm. "I just noticed everyone seems troubled these days. It's not uncommon for things like this to go forgotten." 

Lio sighs, chewing through the rough crust of the bread.

With the appearance of the Knights came a lingering spirit of unease among their community. 

The Burnish that live within his walls have started to become restless, seeking him out for more than just lessons and tasks. 

Their questions might be borderline invasive, into his state, his comfort. Dodging the issue that worries them all more than their leaders well being.

Whether they'll be safe. 

But they would be. 

Lio would never allow his people to suffer if he could do something to help them. 

"We should have more family dinners then." Lio rubs his chin.

That would be a great way to improve morale. 

Thyma brightens up, clapping her hands together. "I'd be happy to cook for everyone sometime! And I'm sure that I could find enough hands to help me out."

Lio chuckles under his breath, "Then I'll see to it that it happens."

"We could have a party!" She exclaims, and Lio smiles.

She's so excitable. 

It's refreshing.

"Sure," he returns to his soup. "That might be fun."

Thyma stands to smooth out the lines in her dress, her eyes alight with excitement as small flares flicker to life around her.

He wants to tell her to relax. Warn her of the little flares, but think's better of it. She's allowed to be excited. 

Thyma does notice, though, taking a deep breath and controlling the sparks. Seeming grateful that Lio doesn't mention it.

"I appreciate the soup." He lifts the bowl in thanks, and she bows awkwardly.

"Any time, sir!" She replies, meandering out of the room and closing the door softly behind her.

He waits until her footsteps disappear through the library, before digging into the bowl at a more comfortable pace. 

He had missed lunch, Lio recalls, caught up in his duties. And any remaining thoughts about the boisterous Knight wandering his halls fall from his mind.

In fact, days pass before he even considers the Knight again. 

With no sign from his generals that Galo's been caught, and no further commotion in the halls. Lio assumes he's run home with his tail between his legs.

As he should have, the second he entered Lio's tower.

A clang stirs the Sorcerer from his slumber. 

He thinks nothing of it.

Detroit is up to something, he'll deal with it tomorrow,

Until he feels the dragon's weight stir on his chest, hissing fiercely. 

Lio's eyes snap open.

He envelops the room in flames, without a second thought, circling around the walls. Scattering papers and furniture in a tornado of heated fury, searching for the intruder

Its Galo.

He stands in the middle of the room. Clutching his sword to his chest as if that would protect him from the fray.

Lio squints at him, and the raging flames surround the Knight. He yelps in surprise, trying to kick the fire away. 

The Sorcerer slides out of bed, storming up to him in a rage. 

"Don't you know when to give up!" He snaps, and Galo levels his blade with Lio's chest.

"I told you!" he bellows. "I am here on a mission! My burning soul will not rest until I have defeated you fowl–"

Lio snatches the sword out of his hand by the blade, and Galo falters.

He looks the weapon up and down.

Cheap, dulled. 

The silver isn't even real. 

It's a blade someone would use as a toy to entice a child, not use to try and defeat someone of Lio's caliber.

He lets the flames lick up his arm. Curling around the hilt and raising the heat. Until its nothing but a melted pile of pewter and steel on his floor.

"You would kill me with a TOY!" Lio roars infuriated that his rest is interrupted by a dundering fool like Galo. 

So ignorant to think he could march in there and challenge Lio. How out of touch is this Knight from the world of magic? Does he not understand the extent of the Sorcerer's ability? 

The man is literally encircled by a blaze of enchanted flame, but he seems more concerned about the dull puddle that was once his blade.

"Your burning soul?" Lio sneers, spreading his arms to his sides, and the blaze illumines tenfold. Engulfing the ceiling with embers and smoke as it encroaches on Galo. The Knight's eyes go wide, snapping his head up, to follow the burning wave as it threatens to inundate him. "I will show you a burning soul!" He roars. Bringing his hands together and the flames swallow the impudent Knight. 

Burnish, don't kill.

The reminder bubbles to his mind at the last second. And he grits his teeth, calling the fire off.

The room is thrown into darkness. 

Not an ounce of the heat or energy left, as Lio storms up to the hunched form on the floor. Grabbing Galo by his throat and shoving him back against a shelf. Pinning him there with the heel of his foot.

He's not sure what look he expects to see on the Knights face at that moment.

But, defiance is not it.

Bathed in a lone streak of moonlight, his mouth is drawn up into a snarl. Teeth gritted, and eyes flashing with tense passion. The flames have torn apart the Knights clothing, hanging tattered off taunt tan skin. His chest heaves as he's restrained in Lio's grasp, despite being undoubtedly strong enough to force the Sorcerer off. 

The vision stirs something profound in Lio's gut.

A feeling lost to time and apathy. Swamped by his cause and reflected on only in the loneliest of nights.

That fierceness, that power. It resonates in Lio. 

In a way that makes him second guess his intentions in leaving the Knight in his halls.

He does not want to see Galo dead. 

But he loves the look the Knight holds on the verge of demise.

"Do you really think–" Lio hisses, finally collecting himself enough to speak. Resisting the urge to touch him further, feel more of that sweat-stained skin under his fingers. "–you can really defeat someone as powerful as me?"

Galo breathes out slowly. Fixated on Lio.

"I know I can,"

His mind goes blank.

This is no ordinary moron. 

This is a moron imbued with a misguided sense of purpose. 

One he's willing to die for. 

Lio releases him, to reprieve himself from the static clinging to his body. He ignores the adrenalin coursing through him, causing his heart to race into his throat. 

Galo does not move from the shelf. Observing the Burnish out of the corners of his eyes, as Lio begins to pace. He runs a hand through his hair. 

He's never going to get rid of this one, is he?

Galo would continue to be a pestilence.

Never successfully Killing Lio. 

Nor would Lio raise a hand to harm him.

He chews his lip in thought.

"You possess power that allows you to destroy a legendary blade like that? Yet you refuse to use it on me to its full extent." Galo barks suddenly. "Why won't you fight me?"

"Legendary blade?" Lio pauses, frowning.

"My sword." He points at the puddle on the ground. "It is said to have been forged from volcanic iron... unflinching in the face of the hottest–"

"That sword was made of pewter and stone." Lio scoffs. "Whoever sold you that took you for a dupe." His laugh feels cruel, as he watches the Knight crumble in his resolve. 

"King Foresight... gave me that."

Lio stops laughing.

Not at the notion that he ruined something meaningful to Galo, of course.

He couldn't give a shit about that.

But at the question of why... Galo would be given something like that in the first place?

Lio rubs his chin, looking the intruder over. "Who exactly are you again?" He asks, perplexed at the intricacy of the deceit. 

The suddenly crestfallen man stares at the cooling metal that was once his blade.

"Sir Galo Thymos..." He mutters. "Knight of the Kingdom of Promepolis." 

"Thats it?" Lio folds his arms.

Why would the King intentionally send someone to his tower... with a fake sword meant to kill him?

A wave of pity washes over him. 

Galo clearly idolizes his King. He had bellowed to his heart's content about how proud he would make Foresight at the gates. 

It seems the King felt Galo was just as much a pestilence to him as he was to Lio.

The Sorcerer rubs the back of his neck, "Thymos."

"Its Galo."

"Whatever." Lio scoffs. "You should go home."

Galo blinks and looks at him in confusion. 

Lio folds his hands into a triangle in front of his nose. "I am not going to harm you. I have no desire to fight you. And you will never... defeat me." Lio shrugs. "Which is not a testament to your lack of strength. But a testament to how out of your league I am."

Galo huffs.

"Go to your family." Lio waves a hand. "They do not deserve to see you waste away in the hands of someone like Foresight."

"The King is a great man." Galo insists, puffing out his chest. "He's the closest thing I have to family." He juts out his chin in defiance. "Because if it wasn't for your kind, I would still have one."

Lio winces. 

That... could actually be a possibility. 

"We are not like that anymore," Lio mutters, holding his elbows in regret for the reckless mannerisms of his predecessor. "We do not kill."

"You can't lie to me," Galo starts to grow angry again, "You've destroyed whole villages in a night. Torn families apart, ruined lives–" Lio raises a hand. 

"Every attack we Burnish have carried out was punishment for crimes against us." His breath coils in the air as Lio tries to contain the boiling acid rising in his gut. "For killing people who have no control of their awakenings. Who come into magic without a second of preparation." He peers down at the Knight, shaking his head. "Enough people have died at the hands of your King. It's counterproductive to intentionally add to that body count." Lio crosses his arms. "Besides, I haven't killed you yet, now have I?"

Galo frowns. "No... but..."

"Go home." Lio waves a hand, turning on his heel. "I need to sleep, and you need... to leave me alone."

His head hurts.

Lio rubs his temples as the heat spills out of him, and exhaustion replaces it.

"I can't." The Knight's dismayed voice echoes behind him, as Lio crawls back into his bed.

"Fine." He's sick of the Knight's brazen attitude. "Then go somewhere else. Go wherever you want." He rolls over in bed, his back facing the Knight. "You just can't be here."

Detroit lays down across his side.

Galo isn't going to harm him.

His heart is too kind.

The fire would tell him otherwise.


	3. Passion and Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh---I went somewhere with this chapter I'll tell you what.
> 
> Be sure to let me know your thoughts! I hope I can continue to deliver something you'll enjoy!

Galo's life becomes an endless maze of black corridors. 

Following the reasoning that down equals exit, he manages to find himself horribly lost after leaving Lio's room. Wandering the Tower aimlessly in frustration as the tension in his chest builds. 

He just wants to get out of here. Why is this so hard?

Days might be passing, but it's impossible to tell. The solid obsidian walls allow for as little light as possible to enter the halls, and only the vacant lounges, with their tall floor-length windows, hold the most reflection in the passage of time.

He finally collapses on a sofa in god knows what part of the Tower. The plush cushions give under his weight, and the strain of his jogging pace begins to creep up on him. He's been wandering for long enough to know he needs to rest.

His stomach rumbles.

When was the last time he ate something? 

The black walls are bathed in the celestial sienna hues of sunset. A fireplace sits unlit and still, across from him. Overlooked by a portrait of a red dragon on the crest of a mountain. 

Galo stares at the painting. His fatigue, moving the lines of the beast's wings in his vision. 

He really should sleep, but he just can't break through the grappling viewpoints arguing in his mind. 

Sturring him into an endless moral quandary.

What Lio is doing is ruinous, but what Kray is doing is... unethical. 

The King can't be utterly blind to what is happening. He's not a Knight who just takes orders. Emboldened at the notion of glory and praise.

He's a leader, intentionally massacring his own people. Inciting the fear that the Burnish would try to rise up. Build an army to take over the Kingdom.

However, as Lio said, they wouldn't be coordinating attacks at all if Kray were more tolerant of magic. 

It hurts his stomach, to be so conflicted over this newfound information, and the lies he's been told his whole life. 

"Antagonizing someone into violence is not a worthy challenge," He mutters under his breath. Words Captain Ignus has had to remind Galo of more than once to keep some peace in the Knight's Hall.

And just like that, thoughts of his unit plunge his mood into his gut.

They all told him not to go, but he didn't listen.

What would they think of his new insight? Of his, slowly drifting loyalty to the King.

The understanding he's been dodging during his wandering fills his mind suddenly.

He can't go home. 

Failing to complete a task of this caliber, after he was so vehemently warned not to volunteer. Facing Kray again after knowing what their King has done.

Being extradited from the Knights core would be the least of his worries.

The guilt and disgrace would kill him. 

The smell of char wafts through the chamber from somewhere deep in the castle, tickling his nose.

It always smells like smoke here. Usually accompanied by some luscious aroma. Suffocating sage, cedarwood, balsam. 

Lio's fire smelt like roses.

Galo buries his face into the cushion. His mind needs to shut up, but it immediately dives back into that room of fire.

The diminutive man, he would never have picked to be the Mad Burnish Sorcerer was... powerful beyond his wildest understanding. 

And Galo had merely woke him up.

The idea of what he could do... if he was really mad. If his fire were fueled by passion brought on by injustice. 

It makes the attacks of the Burnish feel like minor scuffles in comparison.

Galo finally pushes the thoughts from his mind. His brain is working too hard. This is all too much to take in.

He rolls onto his side allowing sleep to overcome his worries as he closes his eyes.

And Lio's surface to his mind immediately. 

Violet orbs reflecting in shimmering teal and magenta light. Gently breathing his own flame into Galo to heal him.

Giving him the most minute sample of his power. Enforcing the notion that he isn't truly an evil Sorcerer after all.

Galo smells roses when he wakes up.

It's dark outside now. The moon hangs over the horizon, hazy in the dim of the lounge. 

Soft magenta light flickers over the walls.

He jumps to his feet in a panic, looking around. Still alone in the room, the chair shoved up under the door handle left undisturbed.

But the hearth is lit. 

A small, gently crackling flame that dances to and fro, inviting Galo closer. 

He rolls off of the couch, crawling over the dense rug to sit in front of it. The fire stills as he approaches, and he reaches out toward it curiously.

The little spark emanates a soothing heat. 

Not searing, though too hot, that he would be keen to avoid touching it.

Despite wanting to. 

A simple melody of piping flutes and soft string instruments comes to his mind at the sight of their flames. Songs played around the palace in the spring. 

Like the first break of chill across the Kingdom, imbued with the promise of new life.

It vanishes as his fingers draw closer, and a thought crosses his mind.

Could Lio... use the fire to find him?

And by extension, could other Burnish find him as well?

Galo grabs his tattered cloak off of the sofa and decides he doesn't want to find out. Sprinting as far away from the room as he can.

Lio might insist that the Burnish don't kill, but Galo can't trust that about all of them. Or at least trust that any strangers in the dark Tower that might be fearful of him would be ecstatic to know he's still around. 

Besides, he's down a sword.

Even if it was a fake.

Galo pays little attention to where he's going, glancing over his shoulder at every turn. It's painfully quiet here. He would think it abandoned if he didn't know any better, as the light tread of his footfalls manages to blend in with the silence. 

The Knight pauses to try and catch his breath, pushing at a door to the side of the hall.

It's Locked.

The one after that is also locked. 

He frowns, staring down the line of doors, perfectly spaced between each other on both sides of the hall. They're numbered.

He's found the Burnish dorms.

Panic rushes through Galo, and he retreats to run in the opposite direction. 

That is until his back meets something small and solid behind him.

"Oh, sorry!" A gentle voice mutters over his shoulder.

He shrieks, shoving the body back. 

The figure screams as well as they fall to the ground.

A girl, covered in soup, stares at him in shock. "What is your problem?" She groans, flicking her wrists as broth spatters along the hallway.

"My problem?" He whispers as he scuttles back. "Why are you sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you thats my room!" She sniffs, looking down at the mess in her lap and brushing potatoes onto the floor. The girl glowers up at Galo and frowns. "Who are you?" Her face twists to one of distaste suddenly. "You're not Burnish..."

"You can tell by looking at me?" He nearly whimpers, getting to his feet ready to make a break for it. "Sorry about your dinner–"

He hears a door behind them open, and then another. 

The commotion is drawing the attention of the residents of the Tower, and Galo hesitates.

He can't face them all at once.

The woman notices too and opens the door to her room. Ushering him inside before anyone can get a good view of what's going on. 

"What are you doing here?" She tugs at his cloak, and he pulls it away. 

"I got lost." He mutters.

The girl frowns, furious but with an edge of pity in her eyes. "You're that Knight aren't you." She wags a finger and taps her chin.

Galo curses under his breath. "Yeah... sure."

She folds her arms looking him over. "What are you still doing here?" She asks, not the least bit unsettled anymore.

"I'm... lost..." he shrugs. "I was trying to leave, but this place is a maze."

"Well yeah." The Burnish snorts at his predicament. "What better a way to keep idiots like you away from us?"

Galo opens his mouth to retort, but... well, she's right. 

And she might know how to leave. 

"Listen..." He clasps his hands together, mustering up a charming grin. "do you think you could possibly show me–" His stomach groans loudly, interrupting him. He grabs for it wincing, he really needs to eat something.

The girl quirks a brow, her mouth curving into a sharp frown. "Well, it's a shame I'm covered in dinner." She points at a chair, shaking her head, "Sit."

He does so for some reason, and she disappears into her bathroom. Galo fidgets in the seat. He could leave now.

But where would he go? Back out with the other curious Burnish in the halls?

He runs his hands through his hair. Uneasy with the mess he's found himself in.

The woman returns after a short while. Running a cloth over her freshly washed hair. She's changed into an identical black robe to the one she was wearing before, notably soup free. "Can you cook?" She asks.

Galo shrugs. "A little."

"Good." She waves her hand for him to follow and opens the door, strolling back out into the hallway.

He hesitates but finds himself following her.

"You're making me dinner." She informs him as they walk.

"Oh..." He winces. 

"You shoved me, so it's only proper." The girl sniffs. "I'm Thyma, by the way. Thanks for asking."

"Right... sorry." He hangs his head, introducing himself, taken aback by her friendly banter. "I can... remake your dinner for you." The request to be escorted out dying on his lips. 

"So chivalrous," She snickers.

The kitchen's not far. Down the hallway, and through a large arch. 

The room is spacious and empty, and it seems to be late enough that the rest of the community has turned in already. A block of flint spans the entire circumference of the room, with drawers and kilns lining the floor beneath it. Galo discovers that a pair of doors on either wall lead to pantries and chilly ice cellars, cooling perishables.

Thyma pulls out everything he needs humming under her breath, and they get to work. The Burnish sits on the prep table directing him, as Galo chops vegetables and meat, dumping them into the pot.

It simmers quietly on the flint, as Thyma directs the flames under it. Galo watches it boil in confusion.

"Thats a lot of soup for one person." He mutters. 

"It's three servings." She mutters.

He cocks his head. She rolls her eyes.

"You, Me, Mister Lio"

"Mister Lio?" he raises his brow. "That's pretty high praise."

Thyma pouts, watching him. "He's taking care of me. It's only natural I'd want to do the same."

"Taking... care of you?" Galo raises his brows skeptically.

"He's teaching me." She mutters, cupping her hands, and summoning a little flame to her palm. "I only awakened recently, so I don't know how to control myself well." She bounces the fire in her palms back and forth like a ball. "I spark a lot too, he's good at helping me focus."

Galo watches her handle the little flame curiously.

"Is it hard?" he asks, glancing up at her.

"Yes." She sighs, "I accidentally hurt a lot of people when I awakened." Thyma banishes the flame and rests her head in her hands. "I was chased out of my village... by people, I've known my entire life." Her face drops as she watches the soup cook over the curve of her fingers. "Gueira and Meis found me before they did, thankfully. They took me here and... Lio welcomed me with open arms."

Galo leans back, considering that sentiment. 

It never occurred to him that the Burnish had to work to control their powers. He always thought of it, like picking up a blade. You have a general idea of what to do, but training helps.

"He says, the fire that burns in us is not coming from a place of malice." Thyma continues, resting her unoccupied hand to her chest. "It comes from our passion. Our fire only burns as brightly as we do. But If we burn without cause, it can hurt people." She sighs. "Learning how to command it requires balancing that passion with control. Creating a new feeling to help us find our places in the world."

Galo nods, fascinated by her words. "What feeling is that?" He asks as the pot starts to boil over.

She smiles at him, hopping off the stool and easing the flames back, ladling out the soup. "Love."

* * *

Galo holds two bowls in stinging hands. He wants to ask Thyma to take one, but she's got her hands full with hers. "I'll show you to Lio's room in a second. Let me just put this down."

She disappears down the dorm corridor, and Galo waits with bated breath. Tapping his foot to distract himself from the pain in his palms.

He really should have taken the oven mitts.

She returns promptly and removes the second bowl from his grasp, laughing at his expense.

They head to Lio's room, through the towering double doors, and the library. She raises a fist to knock.

"Come in Thyma," Lio's gentle voice carries from inside the room, and Galo freezes. 

A part of him is curious to see what Lio's like, with his people. 

Without Galo's intervention.

Thyma enters, and the Knight lingers peering between the crack of the door.

The Sorcerer is reclined on a couch, stroking the dragon in his lap. 

Thyma sets the bowl down, and he thanks her.

"We ran out of bread, sorry." She shrugs, and Lio waves his hand.

"Don't worry about it." He smiles up at her, and Galo's heart skips a beat.

He's beautiful. 

Galo feels a hitch in his breath at the disastrous concept.

To think of someone he once called an enemy, beautiful sends a wave of conflicting emotions through him.

It goes against everything he's ever been taught.

But there's just no other word for it. 

The smile lifts up plush cheeks, smooth and delicate as if he's carved from the finest porcelain. He brushes a long lock of mint hair behind his ear, as greets his comrade. Yet the silken strands fall back around his face rebelliously. 

He's fixated on Lio's lips as he talks. Down his neck, to shoulders now devoid of a cloak.

A flowing blouse covers his torso, tucked into a cummerbund at his waist. Legs wrapped in black pants, littered with belts and pockets that fit tight to his slim limbs.

The warmth he radiates is so different from what Galo's experienced before. He asks the burnish woman about her day, and they converse about things. The Knight can't quite follow.

Thyma notices Galo's not there and turns around in confusion. "Oh, I found your Knight trying to break into my room." She waves at the door, and Galo almost drops his soup as violet eyes harden on him.

His smile drops, and he looks over at the hearth.

"I see." He mutters.

"He made us dinner because he ruined it the first time." She informs him, and Lio cocks a brow.

Thyma waves a quick goodbye, slipping past Galo in the door and pushes him into the room.

"What are you doing?" He whispers in panic.

"Passion needs control." She murmurs back, defiantly. "It seems like you could use a lesson or two in that yourself." She snickers, shutting the door behind her.

Abandoning him.

And Galo once again finds himself in the Sorcerers room. Eyes roaming the walls as he stands rigidly holding his soup in burning hands.

Lio's staring at him. He knows it.

"Are you going to take a seat or wait until you lose the skin on your palms," Lio asks. His voice is airy. The ghost of a laugh gracing his lips as he takes a sip of the broth.

Galo shuffles into the armchair beside the couch. Feeling the heat in his hands rise to his face. 

As he starts to relax for the first time around the Sorcerer.

It's quiet for a moment, and Galo wonders if he should say something.

Apologize for his ill intent. 

Try and resolve any lingering tension between them.

He takes a breath, but before he can say anything, Lio hummus in satisfaction. "You're soup isn't half bad." He glances up at Galo, turning away from his bowl.

"Thanks." He responds, taking a spoonful himself. Glad Thyma helped instruct him. He clears his throat. "Look... I... have been lost in your Tower for a few days now."

"Yes, that much I gathered." Lio chuckles, leaning back. "Do you need me to walk you out?" He raises a brow.

No.

Why not? 

Galo shrugs. "I... wanted to apologize, actually..."

Lio sets his bowl down, crossing his legs. "For trying to kill me?"

"Sure." Galo sighs, running a hand through his hair. "But... see..." He stares at the fire flickering in the grate. 

"I can't go home..."

He wanted out desperately mear hours ago, but something in Lio's voice changed his mind. Something he didn't notice before. 

The slight rise in a tone that mingled with his laugh. The gentle sense of ease Galo felt afterward. 

It calmed him, melted the pressure in his mind leftover from the endless moral debate he's been sitting on.

Galo wants to stay here, and he wants Lio to want him here.

The Sorcerer waits for him to continue to speak, arms folded delicately against his chest. 

"I know I don't belong here, And I know I can't stay forever, but..."

Galo takes a deep breath. Staring into the flames. "Would it be alright if I stayed... for a little bit longer?"

Lio's expression is unreadable. Contemplative and torn, as if fighting with himself for the answer.

"Have you ever had your fortune told?" He asks, changing the topic. Lio stands suddenly and begins rifling through his desk.

"Um... no...?" Galo mutters in perplexion as Lio places a bowl with a few pieces of coal into the center of the table.

"Would you like me to?" He asks, despite his apparent eagerness to do so. Galo nods slowly. 

He's avoiding the question. 

Galo beguins to worry he shouldn't have asked it to begin with.

Lio lays dried leaves down inside the basin and sprinkles a few dashes of powder among the sticks.

"I didn't know Burnish were fortune-tellers," Galo mutters quietly. Watching Lio work with practiced ease. 

"We're not naturally..." He explains. "It's a learned skill." He glances up at Galo. "The fire speaks to us, but it is not so easy to listen to directly." He pats the cushion beside him, and Galo slides over. Watching as the Sorcerer flicks flames to life in the bowl. 

"What does that mean?" The Knight asks. 

He reaches up to Galo tugging a piece of hair from his head and dropping it into the fire. 

"Ready?" Lio asks, avoiding the question again. He rests his hands over the bowl. "Pay attention. I won't be able to repeat myself." He takes a deep breath, sliding his fingers into the blaze, and closes his eyes. 

He's silent for a while, muttering under his breath. His focus set deep on the fire in front of him.

Static begins to rise into the air around them, as heat wraps over his skin in soft waves, and the room is filled with the scent of roses.

Then, Lio opens his mouth, _'Embers of the past cling to you...'_

A voice that is not Lio's emits from his lips. Like many all at once. Combining in one to elicit the fortune. 

_'You cannot outrun the grip of night, and so you call it day. Believing that is what it shall become.'_

Sulfur stings Galo's nose suddenly, and he grimaces as the rotten scent turns his stomach. The heat turns volatile, and panic rises in Galo's throat.

A second-hand emotion. 

Like watching someone else fear for their lives.

Fearing for them.

_'This light which guides you in ignorance leaves your love blind. But you are not so limited in your gaze.'_

Then just as suddenly, as it began, the panic and heat are gone. Replaced once again with roses and gentle warmth.

Galo wipes sweat from his brow. 

_'Cease your running. Look upon the light of day. Know the night for who he truly is, and with your own eyes, will you see the truth.'_

The fire curls into an elegant arch over Lio's fingers, and vanishes. As if blown out by a fierce wind. Lio blinks a few times and slips his fingers from the bowl. Shaking his hand as if it could sting from the heat. 

"What does all that mean?" Galo asks, lost to the cryptic words, as a chill descends down his spine.

"I just do the speaking, I don't get to know," Lio shrugs, setting the scrying bowl aside, sighing shakily. "What did it sound like?" He asks, returning to his dinner, watching Galo in interest.

Galo chews his lip. 

It sounded like...

He's being deceived by someone important to him.

But he didn't need the fortune to tell him that.


	4. Sanctuary

Galo can stay.

Lio is not one to turn away someone in need of sanctuary after all.

His request comes too late to organize a clean room, and so Lio's couch makes for the perfect spot for the rowdy Knight for the evening.

Even if he can barely fit on it. 

Lio regards him from under the folds of his duvet, as he snores away in the dim morning light. 

Utterly dead to the world. 

Galo's gangly limbs dangle off the sides onto the floor, an arm cocked precariously against the back of the sofa. With only his torso managing to stay comfortably on the cushions. 

He can't imagine thats comfortable.

Shifting under the covers, Lio waits for the Knight to wake up first, preferring to let him sleep undisturbed. 

There's plenty of living space in the Tower, but Lio wonders if he might be more comfortable sleeping somewhere else. A lounge away from the dorms on a different floor.

Though his apparent aversion to the burnish is waning, Lio gets the sense his unease runs deep. 

He did say they're responsible for the death of his family.

Well, if he finds the accommodations uncomfortable, Galo can just sleep with him for now. 

Lio sucks in a short breath at the unexpected decision.

Would he really allow a stranger like Galo into his bed?

The gesture comes with strictly platonic intentions, he tells himself.

Even if, Lio hasn't stopped thinking about the Knight, since their fight. 

Sending his whisps out to follow him through the halls, making sure he's safe.

He buries his face against the pillow to pull himself away from the handsome visage sprawled on his couch. 

It's is so unlike him... to be this engrossed in someone.

When he asked to stay, Lio had to put in a concerted effort to make sure he didn't just outright say yes.

For many reasons.

One of them being that he only just apologized for trying to kill him. 

Better late than never, but he's cutting it close. 

He seems trustworthy enough, humble in his own right. And, Lio has the upper hand. One step out of line and the human would find himself out on his ass in an instant.

Lio can't just think about the Knight's comfort, of course. Galo's feelings are not that different from the Burnish's. To have someone who represents the persecution, they were desperate to escape from, living among them.

Not everyone can read the fire. 

It will take some time for them to understand that Galo means no harm.

There's a knock at the door, and Lio flinches, pulled from his internal debate.

"Enter," he mutters, and Gueira and Meis saunter in, "Sup boss!" Gueira waves, making his way toward the bed when his eyes find Galo. He freezes. Staring at the man draped over the couch.

Lio motions to the Knight. "He's... staying with us now."

"Why...?" Meis asks cautiously.

"Pride." Lio shrugs. "He has nowhere else to go."

They exchange a look, and Meis shrugs, flopping onto the bed. Resting his head in Lio's lap and releasing a deep sigh. "You're too kind, boss."

"Don't admit that out loud." Lio chuckles, threading his hands through the guard's hair as it spills out over the comforter. "Just clean out a room for him this afternoon, alright?"

Gueira grumbles, offering a curt nod as he sits beside Meis. Watching Galo sleep through their conversation. 

"It's really okay for him to be here?" He wonders out loud.

Lio nods. "Don't think about it too hard." He begins to braid the long black tresses under his fingers while he talks. "So, I know you two didn't come in here to wish me a good morning." Lio murmurs, redirecting them back to their abrupt entry.

"Right," Meis looks up at him. "New kid came in this morning. About ready to piss himself, and sparking something awful."

Lio sighs. He will need to be welcomed, oriented, and sent to lessons immediately. There goes his leisurely morning. "Well then, two beds." He instructs them. "Can you keep him company while I get ready?"

They both accept the request, and the Sorcerer slides his legs from under Meis's head. 

"I'll meet you in the hall in an hour." He rubs his chin. "And, please find something for him to wear that isn't torn apart." He points at the singed uniform hanging off of Galo's shoulders.

"Your clothes won't fit?" Gueira cackles. The sound causes Galo to stir from his rest.

Lio shushes them and waves the generals off to complete their tasks.

Galo rolls into a sitting position as the door closes, glancing around in confusion.

"Good morning." He greets the Knight, slipping into his bathroom.

Lio catches his guest's reflection in the mirror. Examining his worn clothing and pulling the tunic off over his head. 

His shoulders flex, and the expanse of skin barely hidden under the uniform causes Lio to avert his eyes. "Clean yourself up when I'm done," He calls out. "I've requested some new clothes for you, and you'll get a dorm this afternoon." He spits and finds the Knight's joined him. Leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"I can stay?" His voice is still groggy with sleep. Not yet awake enough to tug out his usual exuberance. 

Lio nods, wiping his face, struggling to keep his eyes to the floor. "Yes, I don't see why not. I would feel worse turning someone away who's asking for my help."

Galo squints, processing that. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem." Lio smiles, slowly pushing the door closed. "I'm taking a bath now, I need to close this."

Galo retreats back, as the door is shut in his face.

He leans against the edge of the tub, watching as chilly water flows through the tap.

Giving in to his wandering mind, as it travels over the crest of tanned muscle, sharp jawlines, and resilient blue hair.

He wonders how easily Galo could lift him with those arms. What they'd feel like rippling under him in anticipation, as Lio's fingers drag over his skin. 

Teasing him, pulling forth that enticing passion in Galo's soul. 

A crooked smile slips across his lips at the thought. One he's inclined to cover with his hand despite being alone.

He wonders what Galo sounds like when–

Frigid water spills over the side of the tub, and he blenches, cutting the flow off immediately. Irritated by his own absent-mindedness.

He can play platonic as long as he wants. Lio realizes as he drains the bath.

But he really can't really ignore the way Galo makes him feel, can he?

* * *

The Knight emerges from the bathroom, as Lio adjusts his cravat in the mirror a short while later. Tugging at the edges of the tunic Gueira found for him. Still a little too tight.

The black collar meets his jaw and cuts off at his shoulders, extending nearly to his knees with a slip up the sides. 

He looks good in black, Lio notes. An upgrade from the bright maroon and cream getup he had before.

"We have a new resident that came in last night," He informs Galo. "I have to give him an onboarding. So you might as well join us."

"New member?" Galo asks, surprised.

"Someone who recently awakened." He explains. 

"Huh..." Galo rubs his chin in thought. "How do they know to come here?"

Lio purses his lips. "We have scouts." He starts with. "Looking to escort Burnish here, or directing them. Sometimes people are just insightful enough to come on their own." 

"Do you get a lot of new members?" His mouth dangles open in interest.

"Not usually." Lio tugs his cloak over his shoulders, fastening the buckles in practiced fashion. "We see probably ten new Burnish a year." 

"How can you tell burnish from regular people?" He presses. His curiosity is endearing, but he's not done tying his boots, and Lio is ready to leave. He snaps his fingers in urgency, and Galo goes back to lacing.

"Well, aside from the obvious, you know... production of flame." He laughs, "It's a gut feeling. A lot of magic is based on instinct." 

"Oh, and you smell like fire!"

Lio laughs. "Sure, but thats less obvious." Galo starts to regain his bounding enthusiasm. Nearly hopping on the balls of his feet, finally ready.

"You smell like roses," Galo mutters, and Lio bites his lip. He grabs for a wide-brimmed hat to hide the blush rising to his cheeks. 

He's so stupid.

"Okay, so how does–"

"You are full of questions, aren't you?" Lio interrupts him, holding up a hand. 

Galo beams seemingly unsure if that's a good thing or not.

"Why don't you join me for a lesson sometime." 

Lio snaps his fingers again, and Detroit slides across the floor this time. Eyeing Galo as he climbs up onto Lio's shoulder. 

The Knight returns the gaze warily. "A lesson?" He questions, returning to the offer as they head out through the rest of the Tower. His strides are hard to meet, and Lio finds himself almost at a jog to keep up, pointing Galo down the passages leading them to the great hall.

"I teach the burnish here as well, remember," Lio mutters. "Might sate your curiosity a little."

"Oh! I'd like that," Galo announces, in jubilation. 

"I have a group meeting tomorrow. You can sit in on that." Galo's billowing response echoes through the Tower, and for a moment, Lio's glad he's not teaching Galo as well.

Gueira and Meis are talking with a stranger when they reach the hall. A tall young man wringing his hands together tensely, as sparks and little flares flicker around him.

Thats not good.

Lio clears his throat, and his generals turn. 

"Boss, this is Rhett." 

Lio holds out a hand as he approaches, but the stranger recoils. Gazing down at him with wide eyes.

"You won't hurt me." Lio smiles reassuringly. "I promise."

The Burnish slowly reaches out and grips the offered hand. His expression relaxes when he sees no painful withdrawal from Lio.

"It's nice to meet you, Rhett. I am Lio." He keeps his voice calm and even. Trying to soothe the newcomer and contain the anxious flares. "I don't know how much my friends here have told you." He chuckles. "I am the active leader for our people, but you can think of me more as a mentor. I will help you to manage your magic." He informs him, stroking his chin in thought as the embers fly up around Rhett tenfold. "And we should start with the sparking right away," Lio whispers. "Do something for me, Rhett. Close your eyes."

The new burnish does as he's asked, and Lio crosses his arms. "I want you to breathe." He instructs. "Take a deep breath, count to three, and release it twice as long." 

He does so, and slowly the flares start to die down.

"You're safe," He insists as Rhett works on managing his breathing. No one wants to hurt you, and you can't hurt anyone here." He glances back at Galo and frowns. Almost anyone. But he won't be forthright about that information right now.

"Keeping control of your emotions is essential in mastering your magic." He explains. "Until you're experienced enough to separate your feelings from the flames."

The sparks fizzle out after a while, and Rhett composes himself. Lio nods satisfied. "Good, keep that in mind if you start sparking again. We don't want you burning out on us." Lio offers him a reassuring smile, and the man returns it.

"Burning out?" Galo's voice chimes in from behind him.

Lio turns to him. "Later." 

He's had enough of Galo's questions for one day.

Lio pats Rhett's hand gently. "Now, let's show you around and get you to your room."

He ushes the burnish to follow, and his eyes catch on Galo, lingering behind them as they walk.

Lio can't fully articulate the expression on his face.

As if he's tried a new food, he thought he would hate only to love it. His head is cocked, eyes ladened in curiosity with a humorous smile on his lips.

Lio adjusts his Carvat, having to take a few deep breaths himself, to keep the blood out of his cheeks.

The tour of the Tower takes forever. 

Mostly because Lio has to actually point out every single room and passage to Galo, and make sure he remembers.

He's shockingly bad at directions.

When they finally make it to the dorms, Lio takes Rhett to the room that has been prepared for him.

"Here is your key, make yourself comfortable" He presses his fingers together in thought. "If you need anything, everyone on this floor is very keen to welcome new arrivals."

"Thanks, sir." Rhett finally speaks, looking down the rows of dorms. "Um..." He seems hesitant to ask his question. Lio waits patiently. "Will... I will ever be able... to go see my family again?"

Lio grimaces.

It's unfortunate how many Burnish come here with concerns about their old lives. 

If only the memories could be washed away with their humanity.

"I will not stop you from leaving." He mutters. "But, you need to consider your safety and theirs." He pat's the man's hands again. "If at any time you want to leave, you can. But I can't protect you out there like I can here."

Rhett accepts that answer, bowing curtly and entering his room.

"Now for you," Lio mutters to Galo, pulling a second key from his belt. He unlocks a door down the hall, peeking his head inside.

The stale air is almost cold, and the entire room is coated in a thick layer of filth.

Lio frowns. Gueira and Meis don't usually object to his requests. Even dull tasks like this.

He glances up at Galo apologetically. "Sorry about this..." He rubs the back of his neck. "I'll have someone grab you some linens and–" 

Galo presses a hand to Lio's back as he passes by into the room.

Static shorts the Sorcerers words at the subtle touch.

"This is perfect!" He announces. His excitement bubbling over. "And it has a window!" 

He could have given Galo a closet, and he would have been happy.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Lio mutters, leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't like windows do you?" Galo asks, patting the mattress before sitting on it.

Again with the questions.

"Well... I didn't design the Tower... So I had no say in the matter." Lio raises his brow, chuckling. 

Galo looks at him in surprise. "You didn't?"

Lio shakes his head. "Listen, I'm behind schedule." He mutters, needing an excuse to leave. He does have actual work to do today, and if he's not careful, he'll end up spending the whole day here.

He certainly doesn't want to do that. 

"I'll let you get settled. You know where to find me if you need anything."

Galo nods slowly, and Lio makes his way out the door, closing it politely behind him.

His heart shouldn't be beating this fast.


	5. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter rough, I've been really eye tired for the last couple of days. :p

The first thing Galo notices when he wakes the next morning is a soft flame perched on the dresser across from his bed.

The unnatural light flickers warmly as if it were waiting for him. Bathing the room in a robust aroma of roses.

Galo regards it warily.

If the feeling of being watched is any indication, these little fires are like looking-glasses. 

The idea that someone could find him at any given moment would be unnerving. However, knowing Lio is the one checking in on him...

Well, Galo finds that just charming.

He sits up, stretching the sleep from his bones.

It feels wrong in so many ways, thinking about Lio, he realizes, letting out a fierce yawn. 

How the image of him has bloomed in Galo's mind in recent days. 

His kind demeanor, that cocky smirk. 

The way his skin ignites under the slightest touch. 

Galo runs a hand through his hair, breathing out slowly.

He'll have to face these feelings eventually.

But today is not that day.

He rolls off the bed, opening up the windows. It's a little too hot in the tower for his taste, and the smell of flowers is overpowering. He drinks in the fresh morning air as it billows into the room, alleviating the dark smog of the tower. Having forgotten how much he missed fresh air until he was literally suffocated by dust and smoke.

He studies the expanse of deadland he can catch between the panes. Spreading out from the feet of the dormant volcano, off into the horizon. 

Barely making out the glinting peaks of the Capital in the distance. Miniature, and dark from here. Barely the size of a pin.

It's so far. 

His gut clenches as he wonders if he would ever bring himself to return to those elegant spires.

He rests his head against the cool glass, as a momentary burst of homesickness overcomes him. 

Maybe he would, a voice in the back of his mind tells him.

Maybe he can help to fix the misunderstandings between humans and Burnish. 

And maybe one day he will be able to look upon Kray and once again see him as the man he's always admired.

An abrupt knock pulls Galo from his restless thoughts. 

The door is ajar, and Lio's eyes flicker up at him, from between the crack in the door. A delicate hand pushes it open farther. "Good morning," Lio saunters in, examining the room with satisfaction on his face. 

"Morning?" Galo utters in surprise. 

He glances at the flame on his dresser to find it's vanished. 

"Are you hungry?" Lio asks, handing him a plate laden with eggs and bacon.

Galo had fallen asleep in exhaustion after cleaning out his shabby room and missed dinner. He's practically salivating as he accepts the plate, perching comfortably at the foot of his bed to eat.

Lio immediately goes to close the window, huffing in revulsion. "It's freezing in here." He mutters, pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

"Of course, it is." Galo garbles out of cheeks packed with food. "A little fresh air too much for you, Mad Burnish?" He chuckles and is met with a fierce scowl from Lio.

"I just prefer to feel my fingers and toes when I wake up," Lio mutters, pulling out a chair for himself. 

He's not eating anything, sipping leisurely from a cup of tea he brought with him, as he gazes out the window.

"Hungry?" Galo offers him eggs off the plate, and Lio raises a hand. 

"I ate already." He sighs, picking a piece of bacon off the plate anyway. 

He's going to have to teach Lio what real portions look like. 

This is barely enough for a snack. 

But he figures beggars can't be choosers. 

Lio did cook him breakfast. 

Galo pushes the eggs around as he chews through the bite in his mouth.

Does he cook breakfast for other people in the tower?

He glances up at the lithe man, regarding Galo over the rim of his cup. 

Violet eyes shoot away when he's noticed, and the Knight can't help the rise of heat in his cheeks.

"Eat faster," Lio mutters. "We'll be late for the lesson."

He almost forgot about that.

Galo shoves the rest of the food into his mouth, in one swift bite, and scrambles to find his shoes.

Lio's laugh carries over his frantic activity. "We're not going to be that late." He reaches up to tug Galo back as he races around the room. "Swallow what's in your mouth, and then put on your boots," Lio instructs him, taking a sip of his tea.

"Can I not be excited?" Galo asks. His mouth, still defiantly full of food as he ties his boots on the bed.

Lio ignores the question, watching him in admiration, fixated on Galo's fingers as he works up the length of the shoe.

"Hey, so why were you watching me this morning?" He asks, and Lio flinches.

"What?"

"There was a little fire on my dresser..." Galo points to the space the flame had once occupied.

"Oh, the wisp." Lio scoffs. " I wasn't watching you. I was just checking to see if you were awake." He insists. 

"So, you can spy on me with that?" He frowns at the accuracy of his assumption. 

"No..." Lio chuckles, rubbing his head. "Not exactly. It's not that... invasive."

"Feels invasive." Galo mumbles, and Lio stiffens.

He plays with a strand of his hair looking into his lap. "I suppose you're right." He murmurs. "My apologies, I won't check in on you then," Lio declares.

Galo chews his cheek, regretting his comment.

He gets the sense, Lio doesn't do these kinds of things for other people.

And the idea that Galo isn't 'other people' to Lio makes his stomach light.

The Sorcerer ushers him into a round chamber on the floor above the dorms the second he's ready to leave. Furnished with a few rickety seats and plush cushions encircling a large ornate armchair in the center of the room.

Lio nudges his shoulder. "You can sit over there with Tim's mom."

A middle-aged woman reclines in the seat he references reading. Separate from the Burnish already seated in the room. 

He hums in confusion. "I thought that... magic didn't run in families?" He asks.

"Shes not Burnish," He informs Galo, wandering off to greet his pupils. 

He had no idea other humans were living here as well, and Galo relaxes a little at the notion, as questions burn in his head.

Most of the lesson comprises of practice. Lio guides the group through some exercises, trying to call large, then small fires in succession, hitting targets, holding it for as long as they can while meditating.

Magic looks to be a lot harder than Galo could have imagined. 

Especially if Lio's austere, curve of flame, is any indication of good form.

He conjures as easily as he breaths. Flowing with perfect control, hitting targets dead center. 

The way light glides over his skin is artistic, emotional. 

Illuminating his soft features in a glorious explosion of pink and teal. 

Galo could watch him work the fire for hours.

The lesson ends with a sort of therapy session. The Burnish talk about adjusting to their new powers, and Lio provides feedback and insight when questions are asked. 

The diversity in age between the students shocks Galo. Most appearing around his age, but a few older folks sit in with them.

A little boy, no older than ten, seems to be the youngest of the lot. He bounces when he talks, but Lio handles him expertly. Gently telling him to calm down, before allowing him to speak his mind.

"He's not sparking anymore" The woman beside Galo sighs. Her voice filled with delight.

"How long ago... did he.." Galo doesn't know the appropriate phrasing.

Come out? Display symptoms?

"Awaken?" She finishes his sentence. "We've been here for about a year." She closes her book and rests it in her lap. "I was terrified to leave him here alone." She admits. "but he... was in trouble. He couldn't control his powers." 

Galo nods, watching the boy bound up for a high five from his teacher.

Lio looks so happy. 

Genuinely proud of his students for their accomplishments. Beaming with a smile, the likes of which could move gods.

Galo's cheeks grow hot.

He'd probably be sparking if he were Burnish.

"Are you here with someone?" The woman asks, leaning forward to examine him. 

Galo shakes his head. "Oh... No, I..." He sighs. "I... had nowhere else to go."

"You're that Knight." She wags a finger at him in understanding. "Tim was telling me about you all day yesterday." She laughs.

Galo can feel a frown pull at his cheeks. 

He's never seen that kid. How does he know anything about Galo?

"Sir Lio," Galo's pulled back into the lesson as the new Burnish speaks up.

"It's just Lio Rhett." The Sorcerer corrects him. 

"Oh..." He hesitates. "I have a question about something you said yesterday?"

"Sure..." Lio waves his hand.

"What is Burning.. out?"

Lio takes a deep breath and crosses his arms. The look on his face says it's a sensitive topic, which is probably why he was so quick to blow Galo off the day before. 

"It's... what can happen if you lose yourself to the flame." He informs them. "Burning with pure emotion is instinctive, but it wears at your soul. You can become obsessed, and... eventually, your body will crumble under pressure from the inside out."

Rhett's eyes go wide, "Will I burn out if I spark too much?" He asks, and Lio raises his hands in reassurance. 

"No. On the contrary, sparking is just a sign of intense emotion." Lio chuckles. "Like yesterday when you were nervous. It's just that when we burn, we want to make sure it is with good intentions." 

He leans back in his seat, sighing. "Feelings of protection, warmth, love. What we put into our flame is what we get out of it. Fueling it with constant negativity can only bring pain, and in turn, that pain will consume you." 

Lio taps the arm of his chair. "When you burn out, you have to be channeling every emotion into your fire. Letting the negative sentiments build up over time." He informs them. "Mages of old would say that this creates a more powerful blaze. But we are not warriors anymore." He looks around the group, captured in riveted silence at his words. "We have no reason to feel hatred so severe, it burns through the core of our souls." 

He waits to see if anyone has a question on that before continuing. "Has anyone ever caused a fire to harm?"

No one speaks up, and Lio sighs. "This is a judgment-free zone. It happens. I did it only a few days ago." Lio chuckles, glancing over at Galo.

The Knight feels his stomach drop.

A few people around the room raise their hands, and Lio nods. 

"There is no shame in mistakes. As long as you reflect on why they were wrong, and seek to better yourself."

Galo leans forward, resting his head in his hands.

"My mentor was consumed by his flames of contempt," Lio admits to the group. "And it was a lesson I was afraid I had learned too late in my life. We must focus on the future. Keep your resentment on your sleeve, but never in your heart."

Rhett's hand shoots into the air again. "How do you know if you're going to burn out?" 

Lio hums under his breath. "When you burned with hatred, did it feel good?" He asks.

A few people shake their heads, and Lio nods. "If it feels good... you're already lost." He looks to the floor, chewing his cheek. "I think we have time for one more question today, and then we can wrap up..." 

Galo raises his hand, and Lio's eyes fall to him, lit with a flicker of delight.

"Yes, Galo?"

"When did you awaken?" He asks, using his new terminology. 

Lio raises his brows. "Well... I..." he brushes a long lock of hair behind his ear. "I've had the fire for as long as I can remember." He clears his throat. "My mentor found me at the gates of the tower when I was a baby and–"

A small whisper of sympathy circles the room. 

Galo winces, realizing how intimate the question was. 

"I don't need your sympathy." Lio waves a hand laughing off their remarks. "He took me in and treated me as his son." The mage crosses his legs, folding his hands over a knee. "The family I've found in this tower is the only one I've ever needed."

Lio waits to see if there are any more questions, and waves a hand, dismissing them "Thank you for sharing everyone. I look forward to our one-on-one's next week."

The Burnish start to file out, but Galo lingers. Waiting for the last student to leave, before wandering up to Lio's seat. 

He's picking at the skin around his nails, glancing up as Galo approaches. 

"Did you like watching?" He asks.

"Yeah," Galo clears his throat. "It was really... eyeopening?" He cocks his head. "Dunno, it was cool. I learned a lot."

Lio smiles softly, and Galo feels a twinge of guilt about the more intimate information his question brought up.

"Oh, also sorry... about putting you on the spot like that there," He mutters. "I.. didn't realize... your family..."

"Don't worry." Lio waves a hand, interrupting him, "it should be old news at this point."

Galo nods, and that conniving smirk crosses Lio's lips suddenly. "Do you like sparing?" He asks, rolling his shoulders. "I have a little extra energy in me today." Lio flicks his wrist and summons a pair of multicolored blades into his palm. Holding one out for the Knight to take. 

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Galo slashes the blade through the air experimentally. A little light for his taste, but it will do. 

They're not getting serious after all.

"Besides." Lio rolls the sword in his palm. "I think it's only proper that I accept your declaration of a duel at least once while you're here." He smirks up at Galo, as they take a few steps back to ready themselves.

Lio stands straight as he gets into position. 

A hand tucked behind his back, poised. Eyes fixed on Galo, as he waits for the first strike. 

He won't have to wait long. 

Galo's not one to sit by patiently after all. 

He slides forward first, arching his blade in a swift downward strike. Lio veers away from the attack, neatly sliding under his arm and slicing up at Galo's exposed midriff.

He deflects in the nick of time. Finding Lio's already planned for that. Coming for him again, with the technicolored blade singing through the air as Galo's thrown onto defense.

Lio's relentless, calculating. He thinks one step ahead of his tactless opponent. Yet, neither sees victory for as long as they spar.

For every crafty move Lio throws at him, Galo pushes back with heavy decisive blows. 

The air grows thick, with their toiling, the heat starting to weigh on Galo's movements.

He's never been so evenly matched with someone.

Never been able to follow someone's movements so clearly. As if they were dancing rather than fighting. Synching their actions, neither with the intent to harm, but both eager to see how far they can push the other.

Lio dives for him after Galo's last attack leaves him wide open and stumbling.

The Knight pulls his blade up to deflect the assault, only to find his sword dissolving into smoke in his hands.

The tip of Lio's sword catches under his chin, and Galo freezes. Staring down at the small sly cheater beneath him.

"Not fair." He mutters. 

Lio's eyes are wrought with excitement, and he's panting softly. Chest pressed against Galo's.

The heat suffocating the room is coming from him. 

Absorbing the oxygen from the air, making it hard for Galo to catch his breath.

"My tower, my rules." The Burnish laughs. "Besides, I think we could have gone on forever." Lio cocks his head, running the blade along the Knights jaw, tracing its light path with his eyes. 

Galo licks his lips.

He's not done yet.

"You were a worthy opponent but–"

Galo swipes at the wrist below him, forcing the blade away as Lio gloats, and sweeps his leg in one clean action. 

Those determined saucers widen in panic, but Galo manages to grab him by the waist with an arm, preventing him from hitting the ground too hard. 

Lio clings to a thick bicep to support himself, pouting up at him. "Not fair!"

Galo's laugh sends them sinking to the floor, and he releases Lio against the smooth obsidian. "You should have expected some retaliation after vanishing my sword like that." It's still hard to breathe, Galo notes, as he lifts his shirt to wipe away a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. 

"I guess I should have." Lio sighs, watching him from the ground. A halo of mint locks spills out around the Burnish, in stark contrast to the black flooring.

Making it even harder for Galo to quell his galloping pulse.

Labored breathing takes the place of conversation for a moment until Lio reaches up to brush a bead of sweat from Galo's cheek. 

"That was fun," Lio mutters, letting the finger trail farther down Galo's jaw.

He swallows hard.

His mind traces the path as if recording it to memory.

Afraid if he doesn't, he will never remember the moments like this.

Curious touches over his sweat-soaked cheeks. The weight of Lio leaning against his thigh, eyes regarding him alight with more energy than his panting body says he has. 

"Yeah..." Galo's voice catches in his throat as the finger dips into the space between his collar. "I might be a little rusty, though." He laughs, as the hand drops down to rest on his knee. "I don't have a ton of use for my impressive strength here now do I mister Mad Bur–." He catches himself on the unsavory title wincing.

Lio snorts, looking up at the ceiling. "That name... Mad Burnish probably applies to my mentor," Lio admits. "He died a few years ago. Leaving the collective in my hands." He sighs. "I just inherited his title, I guess."

Galo hesitates before reaching out to take his hand.

"You don't deserve to be called that." He mutters.

Lio raises his brows. "Well, I would hope not." He laughs, examining Galo's palm with the tips of his fingers. "After all, you're the only one driving me mad around here."

Galo can't muster up a response to that. Gasping at him in surprise.

Lio stands, his airy laugh cutting into Galo's panic as his hand laces itself in the larger one. He leads them out of the room with the promise of lunch.

And Galo follows, keenly aware of the rise in temperature under his skin. 

And the sparks dancing around his palm.

  
  



	6. Hot Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little bit spicy now,,,

Galo has become incredibly clingy.

Following Lio around the Tower like a shadow. Peeking in on lessons and putting in a concerted effort to stay in his presence as often as possible.

It's just because he's curious, Lio tells himself. Filled to the brim with questions about the Burnish. There is a shocking amount of thought in that seemingly empty skull, and it delights Lio to no end.

He had been eager to read through the literature that fills Lio's library. Inquisitive about magic, consuming the books at an enthusiastic pace.

He reads fast. Which was another unexpected discovery for Lio.

It feels like as much as Galo is learning about the Burnish, Lio is getting a heavy hand in Galo lore as well.

He likes his food unbearably spicy, thinks running is the most efficient form of self-transportation, and will, on occasion, offer to carry Lio places if he's in a hurry. He spins embellished tales of his Knighthood, to avoid difficult conversations. Wakes early yet stays up all hours, only slowing down in moments of early morning lethargy.

And most importantly, in Lio's mind, Galo has a fantastic ability to keep the Sorcerer from registering the world around him.

He could simply boil the Knight's intensity down to wonder if Lio wanted to play the fool.

But he can't ignore the welcomed development in the space between them, as it eventually begins to disappear.

Galo's hands finding themselves on Lio one way or another. Sliding over his shoulder, as they recline on the sofa, fingers twisted together when they wander the halls. Light brushes to his cheeks, a tuck of hair over his ear when Lio's deep in thought.

The delicate attention is so domestic, it burns. Like the first rays of morning light that taper into the Tower. Bright, warm, welcoming, and unexpected coming from a human rather than the sun.

He's managed to fall asleep sprawled over the comforter of Lio's bed, curled around two or three books, resting one in the crook of his arm as he snores.

Which is fine. 

Lio slides the book from under his grip, resting back on the pillows. Stroking a stubbled cheek, under his fingers. 

He can be so handsome, almost regal. 

Though he sleeps like a baffoon.

Spread out gangly across the bed. Snoring loudly with his cheek stuffed into the pillow.

He curls up against Galo's chest, and strong arms wrap themselves around Lio's frame instinctively. 

If he thought he was missing anything in his life.

He would have never guessed it would come in the form of a bellowing blue-haired Knight with a pewter sword.

* * *

Lio stirs under thick arms, feeling fingers tangled in his hair.

It's unnaturally bright outside. 

He forgot to close the blinds before falling asleep.

Lio raises his hand, grumbling. 

"Too bright." He murmurs, and a soft press of lips to his forehead sinks his stomach. 

Lio tenses in the embrace. Feeling smooth skin against his cheek as he glances up into the face of his bedmate.

Deep flickers of azure peek through his eyelashes, as Galo starts to pull himself from the comforts of sleep.

"Do you want me to close them?" He murmurs.

Galo's morning voice is... decadent.

Deep and rough, it scratches in his throat. Slipping through his lips, indolently, without an ounce of urgency.

Lio nods. And the warmth disappears from his side. Until the shades are drawn, and the bulky figure settles back in beside him. 

Slinking an arm over his waist. Stroking the dips in Lio's spine as they linger in the grasp of sleep.

"What do you have to do today?" Galo asks, resting his head on Lio's.

"Lessons." he sighs. 

Galo chuckles deeply, and those fingers trail dangerously low down his tailbone. "You... enjoy teaching?"

Lio shrugs. "I enjoy helping people. It doesn't feel like teaching so much as assistance." 

His chest is tight, as those hands thread lightly through his hair again. He presses his face into a crook of tanned skin at the base of Galo's neck. His Knight can probably hear the furious beats of his heart.

After all, Lio can hear his.

A soft hiss from behind them, causes Lio to turn. 

Detroit has perched himself angrily over the three spare pillows behind Lio, watching the two in vivid aggravation.

"Oh, hush." He mutters. Batting at the dragon's snout. "You get the whole bed all the time."

Detroit slithers between them, snorting a small cloud of ash up at Galo, who coughs through the fumes.

"How can you keep such a rude little creature?" He chuckles.

Lio smirks, scratching at the underside of the dragon's chin. "He's usually very well behaved."

"He just doesn't like me." Galo leans back, a quirk to his lips. 

He lost his shirt at some point last night. 

Whether intentionally shedding it or not, Lio doesn't mind. 

It's a great view.

Detroit rolls onto his stomach, and Lio continues scratching. "He just doesn't like that you're stealing all my attention."

"A damn shame..." Galo laughs. "Get used to it." He tells the dragon, and Lio chuckles, sitting up.

He has to. 

He'd stay there interwound with Galo for the rest of his life if he wasn't careful. 

"I should get ready." He mutters, enamored by the pout this brings to Galo's face. He slips his hand over Lio's massaging his palm. 

"Five more minutes." He pleads.

Lio sucks in a short breath.

Five more minutes can turn to twenty very quickly.

And those soft touches will no doubt become heavier the longer he stays.

The Sorcerer slides off the bed. "You're needy today." He giggles, wandering toward his bathroom. "But I can't say I don't enjoy the attention."

He hears Detroit huff and the mattress squeak.

"Wait..."

Just as he passes the threshold of the room, he finds Galo hovering at his back. His cheeks bright and an eager look crossing his face.

"Can I... help you?" Lio asks, hesitating on the doorframe.

The lingering man is strangely bashful as he opens and closes his mouth a few times. Somethings on his mind, and it might be worth tugging out of him.

"I... just want to do something more to... show my gratitude," he mutters softly. "You've done more for me... while I've been here than I... deserve."

Lio can't help the uncurling excitement in his stomach. He keeps his voice even, cocking his head to the side. "Say more."

He can allow Galo to grovel, the idea is tantalizing at best, and all-consuming at worst.

The Knight chews his lip, seeming too afraid to say any more.

"Did you want to make me breakfast?" Lio offers, crossing his arms.

"I'm really not that great a cook." Galo laughs softly, "Besides, I can't... control flame... so."

Lio nods. Their kitchen isn't exactly made for humans.

"Make my bed?" Lio glances to the spread, where his dragon has happily claimed the other half. "Actually don't do that, I don't want Detroit to bite you again–"

"Can I wash your hair?" Galo whispers. His eyes trailing over thick locks, down his chin.

Lio knows his mouth is hanging open, but there's nothing he can do to stop it. 

The shock and subtle arousal at the question shatters all of his inhibitions.

"That will do." He decides, thankfully, with a modicum of hesitation. His pulse races as he leaves the bathroom door open.

Cold water billows out of the tap into the bath as Lio undoes his nightshirt. Turning his back on the Knight leaning in the doorway, but keeping his eyes fixed to him in the mirror. 

How... far can he go with this? 

Where does Galo want this to take them?

The Knight's desire is plastered all over his face. Gazing up Lio's bare legs and lingering on the curve of his neck. 

It's too much for him to take in all at once. Galo looks as if he might explode just from observing.

Lio drops the shirt to the floor, sighing in the chill of the open air, and taking a step up into the ornate tub. 

Is this strange? He wonders, stiffening until the icy chill warms under his touch. Reaching a boiling point in under a second. 

Too much. 

He needs to calm down.

Lio leans against the porcelain wall, and Galo kneels beside him. It's disturbing how easily his control flakes when Galo's involved. Just the other day, he was sparking of all things.

He hasn't done that since he was a teen. 

"I wash my hair last." He mutters, grabbing for the soap beside him. Knowing full well, he's drawing this out.

It's fun. How can he not?

Lio lifts a leg and relishes in observing the swollen Knight beside his tub, as he follows the suds and droplets that slide down his calf. 

Biting his lip at the thought of asking Galo to wipe them away.

He finishes with his body, sliding under the water, to rinse the soap off. 

When he resurfaces, Galo is perched on his knees, waiting eagerly.

Lio hands him the oils for his hair and leans close enough for Galo to reach.

He starts by pushing Lio's bangs back. 

Running his fingers through the damp locks captivated.

"You like my hair?" He asks softly. The first words exchanged since his little tease began.

"It's soft." Galo mutters, "You're surprisingly soft." He adds, the back of his hand meeting Lio's cheek.

Galo's warm for a human. Gentle heat bubbles under his skin. 

Like molten energy is coursing through his veins.

It's intoxicating.

Lio rests his arms on the edge of the tub. As Galo massages the oil into his scalp. Mussing his hair in sturdy gentle circles.

Lio closes his eyes, sighing out in pleasure. He could fall asleep right here, just like this. 

Fingers stray from the roots of his hair. Down the back of his neck. Massaging tense muscles in his back, around to the front of his throat.

Under his jaw.

Lifting his chin.

Holding him there for the briefest of seconds.

And then it's over. 

Galo's hands disappear. Dipped into the water as he washes the oil off. 

Lio opens his eyes.

The Knight hovers directly in front of him.

Nearly nose to nose.

He's suspended in the moment. Their breaths mingling, caught in an unspoken instant of hesitation and uncertainty.

Lio licks his lips, and Galo's eyes grow dark, watching the action.

He's falling too hard and too fast for an idiot knight like–

Galo yelps yanking his hands from the tub, red and throbbing. The water bubbles around him, popping with fiery heat.

Lio balks in horror, hauling himself from the tub. That was so fast. How did he let go that easily?

He quickly lets new cold water enter the bath and grabs Galo's wrists, setting them under the blast.

"Are you okay?" Lio shouts. Panic straining his voice.

"It's fine." Galo's tone is pitched up as he fights back to urge to shout aloud.

Lio bites his lip, as Galo studies his hands under the faucet. 

He places a hand on one broad shoulder, intent on apologizing further when he feels Galo flinch beneath him.

"There... should be some burn creme in the infirmary," Lio mutters, standing to his feet. Regret and guilt seeping into his chest. "I'll go–"

"It's okay, Lio..." Galo insists, raising his hands to show the Sorcerer. 

They're crimson, clearly still painful if the boorish man's wince and quick return to the faucet is any indicator. "I can get it myself, I don't want you to be late." He nods at a rag on the counter. "Just give me that and I'll–"

"It doesn't matter if I'm late!" Lio snaps, momentarily startled by his own insistence.

Galo deflates, running a tongue over his teeth. "You don't have to take care of me..."

"Why can't I?" He feels his chest grow tight, "I hurt you..."

Galo frowns, grabbing for the rag himself. "It was a mistake..." He mumbles.

"I don't..." Lio bites his lip, sitting back down at the edge of the tub. "I don't make mistakes..."

He pulls his knees to his chest, watching the uneasy footsteps of the Knight, wander from the bathroom.

Guilt bubbles in his chest.

He could have really hurt Galo. 

He's trained his entire life to keep his mind at ease. His thoughts calm and focused.

Then Galo barrels into his world, and all of a sudden, he doesn't know how to act?

Maybe he's sick?

His day carries on slowly without the Knight at his side. 

But his departure leaves Lio with a sour taste in his mouth. One that won't go away even after his lessons. 

Lio flicks his wrist, drawing the burst of flame over his head, arching down to crash into Gueria at the other end of the hall. His sparring partner attempts to blowback the stream but stumbles, falling on his rear. 

He instead sends a wave of fire flickering across the floor, attempting to trip Lio up.

The Sorcerer banishes the flames quickly, throwing out a barrage of shots toward the downed man.

Sparring with Galo was fun and controlled. He still felt powerful in the moment. And going toe to toe with a Knight, twice his size with twice the battle experience empowered him. 

But sparring with the Burnish is another thing entirely.

Galo had declared it the most terrifying thing he's ever seen, with the biggest beaming grin across his face. 

The remainder of that smile weighs on Lio's mind.

He wouldn't be surprised if Galo wanted to leave after what happened that morning.

It could have been perfect. He grits his teeth in frustration.

If he wasn't so disgustingly captivated by the Knight. So undone by his stupid face and kind actions. Their disjointedness, tearing apart Lio's iron composure as if it were paper.

Gueira is nearly on top of him. 

Lio's hardly able to block the flaming punch as the general bears down on him. Sending him onto his back across the marble.

The fire around them vanishes, and stars fill his vision.

He stares up into the shadowy arches of the great hall, stunned at his own negligence.

What is wrong with him?

Gueiras face swims in his vision.

"Boss..."

Lio sits up, holding his head. 

Gueira crosses his legs beside the injured Sorcerer, pressing his hands to the back of his scalp. "Shit boss... sorry I thought you were–"

"I'm fine." He snaps. Covering his mouth in shock at the venom in his tone.

Gueira, lifts the hand, hesitating for a moment in indecision on whether or not to help Lio further.

Meis joins them, taking a seat on Lio's other side. "Something eating you, boss?" He asks, cocking his head. "Not like you to fall on your ass..."

Lio shakes his head. "I..." He grits his teeth. Unsure how to even start with this problem. "Something's wrong with me..."

They blink in surprise. 

"What... do you mean?" Meis mutters, opening his legs to pull the other Burnish into his lap. Stroking his hair gently.

"I burned Galo this morning."

Gueira snorts, and Meis shoves him with his foot.

"You burned him... intentionally?" Meis asks, peering down at the uneasy man against his chest.

Lio chews his lip.

"No..." He sighs. "It was an accident."

Gueira twists up his face. "How?"

Lio rests his forehead against Meis's arm, letting out a long groan, and massaging his temples in frustration. 

"He asked to wash my hair this morning and thats the most romantic thing I've ever heard, so I said yes, and he was just so close I couldn't handle it I almost kissed him, but his hands were in the water, and then I lost my focus and got too hot, and the water boiled, and I yelled at him because he kept being a dumbass and wouldn't let me help him and I feel terrible about it now." He releases in one breath. "He could have gotten seriously burned!" Lio laments. "What if he hates me and wants to leave?" 

Meis glances to Gueira in shock.

"Okay..." Meis mutters. "So... you got hot under the collar?" He shrugs.

"With the Knight thought?" Gueira cocks a brow, his nostrils flaring. "Him of all people?"

Lio nods, tugging at his bangs wincing at the spite in his Generals voice. "I know. But... there's just this..." He waves a hand. "Incredible passion behind everything he does." He sighs. "It drives me crazy."

Meis laughs. "Boss, I think you're just into him." 

Lio pouts. "Well, yes." He scoffs. "But... it's different, I feel like I can't control myself... thats irregular." He chews his lip, resting his head on his fist. "I was sparking the other day when he held my hand!" He whines intent on driving the point home while Meis and Gueira laugh at his expense.

"Sorry, boss, but... thats Love." Meis chuckles. "You've never been in love before?"

"I have a lot of love!" Lio insists, pressing a hand to his chest in shock. "I just..."

Just what?

Caring for other people doesn't make him feel this way. 

Why has he never felt like this before?

"I'm infatuated with him." He decides to cross his arms. "It's too soon to declare I'm in love."

"Infatuation frequently turns into love. You know that, right?" Meis rests his head on Lios. "You can call it what you want, boss, but you're weak for a human Knight."

Lio grumbles, conceding to the notion. "Well... fine. At least we're on the same page about that." He sighs. Staring at a scuff mark on his shoe, picking at it. "But it doesn't matter, what if I do it again? What if he ends up wanting to leave?"

"Cause you burned him?" Gueira scoffs. "If he's too freaked out, dump him. You don't deserve someone who's going to chicken out over a little heat."

Lio groans. "but I don't want to do that."

"Damn, then I don't know what to tell you, man." he sighs, "Talk to him, maybe? Apologize? Make sure he knows you only did it because you're on your way to bone town and–" He pauses, catching sight of the death glower Meis is shooting him.

"Just talk to him," The spindly man advises. "Without referencing bone town..." He shakes his head. "I think you might be thinking about this a little too hard." Meis chuckles. "After all. I watched  _ someone _ convince him to ride down the central staircase on a bedpan the other day. I don't think he's one to cower from a little rough treatment."

Gueira cackles, and Lio accepts that to be true.

Galo's neither a lier nor good at hiding his feelings. He would have stormed out if he was really upset.

Lio summons up a little flame that dances around his fingers before disappearing through the wall.

Chasing down, Galo.

So he can talk to his Knight, about the inability to fully contain himself in his presence.


	7. Tonight and always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As of 5/30 For those of you who have been reading along:**
> 
> I really really appreciate you putting up with the chapters I've posted recently, and you're comments have made me happier and confident in what I'm doing here. 
> 
> I had a plan to go into the plot and divulge a bunch of stuff. Get hamfisted in drama and action but the chapters just weren't coming out the way I wanted them to. It didn't feel right it failed to meet my moteif for the story and I've pushed myself into a writers block over it. So I've decided to retcon up to this chapter and end it here. 
> 
> _This chapter is a re-write from what I've posted originally. (A spicier one)_  
>  Maybe one day I can come back to this and finish it up the way I want to, make a series out of it, or something. But for now, I need to let this finish up. 
> 
> **New Readers**  
>  Pretend you never saw this note and enjoy lmao!

The damp cloth does little to deter the piercing burn in his fingertips. 

Galo whines sharply as he runs through the corridors, to the infirmary. 

No, wait, wasn't it down the other hallway?

He manages to backtrack far too many times for his taste. He's been there often enough since coming to the Tower, why isn't navigating the halls intuitive for him yet?

He stops in the middle of the passage. Bouncing on the balls of his feet as the pain sinks into his forearms. Struggling to figure out where he is. 

"Galo!" 

He looks back to find Thyma jogging toward him. "Thank goodness I found you. Listen, I need–" She pauses, staring at the towel and frowns. "What did you do now?"

"Burns," He mutters vaguely, biting his lip. Telling her why he got them is... not ideal.

"Burns." She blinks at him in shock. "How–"

"Please take me to the infirmary I am in so much pain." He groans out, full-on hopping now as the sting reaches his eyes. 

"Okay, okay..." She takes his forearm and hurries him back down the hall.

He was right the first time.

She pushes him back onto the wooden bed and rummages through the cabinets. "Uh... I think this is it." She uncorks a jar with a greenish slime congealing around the rim, sniffing it. "Yeah, hold out your hands."

He does as he's asked, and she gently rubs the paste over his fingers.

"So, what did you do exactly?" She stares at the small welts on his palms, and the inflamed skin cutting off just past his wrists. 

"Oh, I..." He wasn't able to come up with a cohesive lie in the time he had to formulate one. 

He puckers his lips in thought.

"Any day now." She mutters, watching him with a smirk pulling at her lips.

"I... startled, Lio..." He settles on. "I went in with a tackle cause we were sparring the other day?" He shrugs. "Thought it would be funny."

She cocks a brow. 

Not believing him for a second.

"You should consider yourself lucky then." Thyma sighs as the swelling starts to reduce, and he can comfortably bend his fingers again. "Scaring Lio is hard, and to get him to unhinge like this." She laughs. "You must have really freaked him out."

Galo bites his lip.

They were pretty close...

But he can't pretend that was a one-sided encounter.

Even he's not that dumb.

"Hey... question," He rubs the back of his neck and balks when the chilly potion sticks to his skin.

Thyma just snorts and hands him back the rag.

"Does... Um..." He can't quite figure out how to ask this. It's incredibly personal. 

Not exactly friendly banter.

"Is it hard... to regulate... body temperature when you're awakened?"

Her mouth drops in shock over the question.

That response is more dramatic than he anticipated, but it does answer his question about Lio's mindset during the bath. 

"That's..."

"Not you specifically..." He raises his hands. "Just... in general?"

She squints at Galo. "Are you asking for future reference?"

He nods in embarrassment, and she sighs, rubbing her temples. "um... yeah..." She laughs. "We don't really have to worry about it here because you know... no one gets burned, really." She rubs the back of her neck. "But in..." she spreads her fingers, wincing through the awkward explanation. 

"Just pretend I'm a mature adult for a second." Galo offers to ease her distress.

She shakes her head. "The phrase 'to have the hot's for someone' is literal for us." She decides on. "It's hard to keep your focus... when... you know..." She waves her hands vaguely.

But Galo understands.

This isn't the best conversation for casual baking partners. 

"I've heard it gets easier to control. Eventually, I guess..." Thyma crosses her arms as understanding crosses her face. "Wait, did you... and Lio..."

"It's not what you think..." Galo laughs. "Well, I would be surprised if you did guess..."

"I don't want to know." She sits up from the counter, returning the salve back to the shelf. "But this is here for when you need it again."

"Do you... think I'll need it a lot?" he asks, wincing a little.

Thyma rolls her eyes. "That's not a question for me, dumbass." She waves her hand, "Just take it if you think this will be a problem." She flicks open the door to the infirmary. "Never speak to me about this again, got it." She peaks back at him over her shoulder. "But congratulations none the less." Thyma leaves him with that. 

Letting Galo wallow in his unusual predicament.

The burns really aren't as bad as they feel, he registers. 

After soaking in the coolant for a while. Wrapped in a hefty helping of gauze, he's good as new.

Or as good as he can be, while flickers of pain split his thumb and palms over everything he touches for the better part of the morning.

But a few little blisters won't deter the great Sir Galo Thymos.

He just wishes Lio knew that.

The look on his face when Galo had left. 

Sullen, broken, ashamed.

It devastates him. He needs to make sure Lio knows... it was just an accident.

He can't manage to find the Sorcerer all day.

Checking the training hall, wandering the passages, and even going back up to his room a few times just to make sure.

It's a big tower, he could be anywhere.

Galo finally gives up, deciding he'll come back to his room eventually.

Then they can talk, and maybe Lio will come to his senses by then.

He lets the afternoon pass by, curled up under the black satin canopy of Lio's bed with a new book caught in his fingers. The volume has elegant curly text on the front, rendered in gold leaf that carries through the chapter titles. 

A lot of Lio's books are gorgeous. Ornately decorated and lovingly handmade by sorcerers of old. He turns the page, riveted by illustrations on the pages and reading the words in between. 

As much as he tries, he'll never really understand Magic. It seems to be a lot of gut instinct, but there's still a lot to learn. The wisps, for example, are apparently not something easy to cast. They require quite a bit of thinking and maneuvering.

He turns the page to keep reading when the doors open suddenly, and Lio trudges into the room, staring down at the floor with a harsh scowl drawn over his features. 

"Hey!" Galo remarks, and Lio jumps. 

"H... Hey," He pulls off his hat in confusion. "You're... here..."

Galo waves the book. "Yeah. I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked all over, but... guess you had a busy day, huh." Galo's sure of it.

That frown is not one of Lio's usual scowls. 

It's deeper, drawing his eyebrows together. Unsettling on such a beautiful face, throwing off the delicate curve of his chin, and dimpling his cheeks.

Lio plays with the brim of his hat, chewing his lip. "I didn't think to look here..." He won't look at Galo directly. His eyes fixed on the floor just in front of the Knights feet.

He's really bothered, isn't he? 

Galo sets the book aside, cocking his head. "What's wrong?"

Lio blinks at him in surprise. "What..?"

"You seem sad." He motions for Lio to come closer, and the Sorcerer does so hesitantly.

Lio's never hesitant.

Galo reaches out to hold the delicate hands in his own. Waiting for him to speak. 

Lio flinches, refusing to touch the gauze wrapping. His posture is crouched, resembling his actual size for once, if not smaller. Eyes flicking in uneasiness. As if he were unsure if he was allowed to be in his own room. "I burned you," He mutters finally, eyes dark with worry. "I thought that... you might have left."

Galo grimaces. "Lio... I'm not going to leave because of something like this." He grabs the other man's fingers gently. "It was an accident." He insists. "See, I'm fine." He beams to emphasize how little Lio hurt him. "You didn't even get me that bad!" 

Lio brushes his thumbs over the grooves of Galo's knuckles. "I don't have accidents." He reiterates scowling. "The fact that I... was so inattentive..." His face is caught in a mixture of resistance and regret. "I... couldn't live with myself if I... did something to really hurt you." His breath hitches. 

"Lio..." Galo wants to pull the smaller man closer. 

Tell him a million times over that there's nothing to be worried about.

Lio could burn the skin from his bones, and Galo would call it the greatest love poem ever written. "You could never hurt me."

"Yes..." He pauses. "Galo, I can. I literally scalded you." He insists. His voice rising in pitch, strained as he tries to explain. "You've been reading all about our Magic. It's entirely... emotional." He gasps out. "If I can't handle being close to you.. how... can I..." Tears well in his eyes, and Galo reaches up to wipe them away as they begin to fall.

"I don't care." He mutters. "I don't care if you burn me every day for the rest of my life." The words spill from his lips before he can stop himself. "I'm not going to leave your side." His hand lingers against the damp cheek.

Lio nods, pressing his face into the touch, releasing a shaky breath. "I've never felt like this before." He reaches up tentatively, touching the gauze and closing his eyes. "I've never been so..." He gasps, curling in on himself. "Out of control." He whispers. "It scares me."

Galo tugs at the belt of Lio's coat, pulling him closer. Between his legs, resting his face against the smaller man's chest.

He breathes in the rich leather, closing his eyes. "I've found that fear brings out the worst in people." He cautions. "I've never once been afraid of you, you know that, right?"

He feels a shaky hand run through his hair. 

"I know." 

Galo remains where he is. Wrapped around Lio, feeling the tingling heat emanating from him, As those fingers grow more confident. Tracing over the roots of his hair.

Lio sighs finally, wiping his faces as he starts to collect himself. "So... You're not worried that–"

"Worrying gives you warts," Galo interjects. "I don't worry about a damn thing." He snorts, flopping back on the bed. 

He hears Lio release another sniffly laugh. "That's not a saying."

"It is too," Galo insists.

To his pleasure, Lio slides in beside him. Leaning on his side in the space between Galo's arm and chest. He rests his head in his palm.

"You promise," Lio mutters.

"I trust you," Galo replies, admiring how his long lashes bend gently as he blinks. "You've never hurt me, I don't think you could if you tried."

Lio examins him curiously, trailing his fingers over the rise of his chest as he exhales. 

The heat in his body returning to a familiar, comfortable warmth. Protective, hopeful, loving. 

"You never cease to surprise me, you know that," Lio mutters, his voice is heady as he lets the light touch trace up to the dip of Galo's adam's apple.

Galo clears his throat. "How so?" He tries to sound casual, but his words are eager. His tongue going dry at the prospect lingering in the Sorcerers sultry voice.

Lio rests his hand on the broad chest beside him and moves closer, hovering over him as his eyes investigate every inch of Galo's face. "That... burning soul." He whispers. "I can feel it." 

Heat fills the space between them, and Galo finds it hard to breathe, as Lio's hair tickles his cheeks. His hands, warm and inviting stroke down his chest. "So full of energy and life. A desire to alight the world in the passion coursing through you." He sucks in a deep breath. "It makes me lose my composure."

A thin finger traces the plush of his lip, and Galo bites the flesh under the touch. Lio smiles softly. "I am fascinated by the way you look at me." 

Galo can't breathe, 

He's so close. 

A slight tilt of his chin would connect them in a second. 

"If I make you lose your composure just by looking at you." Galo tilts his head, looking Lio over in interest. "You must be terrified of kissing me."

Lio raises a brow, biting his lip.

"It's becoming an obsession." He sighs out, holding Galo's face still in his hands. "How often I've... worried about it." 

The Knight sighs, turning to press a kiss into the warm palm. "You know... Facing your fears isn't so bad." He murmurs.

Lio's eyes flicker in interest. Biting his lip, "Do you... want me to face mine?" Lio asks, hesitating for a second longer.

"Yes."

There's something incredibly intoxicating about the feeling of breathlessness that swallows him. As the space between them disappears. 

Delicate lips, that sting with the heat of desire as Lios do. 

Sliding in place. 

Tentative, with a taste of urgency lingering in the sigh, he exhales. 

Galo pushes back. Feeding into that urgency, his hands drawing Lio closer. Encouraging the restlessness unfurling inside the Sorcerer. The blood in his body surges through him. A painful reminder of how long he's waited for this. 

Galo's craved this his entire life. 

Another soul to aline with his own. 

Keenly attuned to every desperate grab of skin and tug of hair shared between them. As if they know exactly what the other needs, the second they think of it.

Fingers tug at his roots as Lio opens his mouth, relinquishing his control. Allowing himself to be consumed by the heat he's kept to himself for so long.

Palms press flat to his chest, and Lio is on top of him. Straddling his waist as his tongue snakes between the Knight's lips. 

Eagerly investigating his mouth. Biting skin, sucking in breaths that contain no air. Burning up the oxygen around them in the enthusiasm that builds as their kiss deepens. Leaving Galo's lips sore. Craving more, when Lio finally does pull away. Staring down at his Knight with hooded eyes and heavy breaths. 

"Undress," Lio demands.

And Galo wants nothing more than to appease him. 

Tugging off his shirt and flinging it across the room. Lio marks his territory down Galo's neck. 

He knows the bites will be dark. But he can't bring himself to care, fumbling with his belt until Lio leans back to help him. 

Sliding the offending clothing down to his ankles. 

And Lio goes with them. 

"Enjoy this moment..." He murmurs. Kissing along his chest, his stomach. Stopping to leave another dark bite at his hip before burying his face against the thick scruff at the base of Galo's cock.

"...and consider yourself lucky." He breaths out, eyeing Galo with a hungry look. "I won't be getting on my knees for just any old occasion." He promises. "That will be your job."

He wants to thank Lio for indulging him. 

He would gladly grovel for this feeling of plush lips. Trailing the length of his cock. Peppering kisses and long drags of his tongue as Lio moves along. 

Galo keens, gasping at the singe of wet heat as it finally wraps around his head. Sliding down, bit by bit.

Teasing.

Fingers lock around the base of him. Jerking in slow, languid movements in the expanse where his lips can't yet reach.

A tongue of lava laps droplets of precum from his head, when he pulls back to give Galo a reprieve from the depths of his throat.

"You're so thick." Lio sighs. "I can barely imagine what you would feel like inside me." He mentions before sliding back down.

Galo can hear the sound of metal hitting the floor, and Lio begins to groan around his cock. Licking down the shaft with breathy moans. "How you would stretch me" He moans, "fill me to my breaking point." Galo grips the sheets, taking a breath to sit up.

Lio pauses, until Galo runs his fingers in mint hair, gripping fast to the root.

"If it's half as good as your mouth, I don't want to waist another second." He gasps, his head spinning over the sheer seduction Lio emanates.

Lio smirks, kissing the base of him. "Patience."

"Patience." Galo laughs, catching sight of Lio's hand fervently working himself between his legs. "You're one to talk."

The mage rolls his eyes, "My words got to you, then?" He chuckles breathlessly, returning to his task with renewed vigor.

"I'd think you were casting spells on me." Galo groans. "With the way you know just what to say. Where to touch me." His grip tightens, and Lio whimpers sliding the thick cock back between his lips, deeper down his throat. "It's like you were made for me." Galo sighs. 

Lio looks up at him with those violet orbs driven in their desire to please him. 

"I like watching you," Galo mutters. "You're so beautiful. With your swollen lips barely... fitting me inside you." 

Lio gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

"More," he mutters around Galo's head. "I'm close lover."

With those words. Galos not so far off himself.

"I've dreamed of your lips ever since you breathed your fire into me." Galo gasps. "You've consumed my mind. All I want in this world is to please you." He bites the inside of his lip as he feels himself drawing closer to his climax. "I want to feel those lips on me, in any way you'd allow." He gasps. "Use me in any way you please." Galo gasps. "I will grovel at your feet for any opportunity like this–" 

He groans, digging his fingers into Lio's scalp as his climax finds him, resisting the urge to buck his hips. Lio grabs his wrist and pulls himself closer. Staying attached as Galo flops back, drained, and wheezing. 

He's covered in sweat, the force of his orgasm knocking the wind out of him.

"Fuck...." he mutters, feeling Lio's tongue continue to work in a few curious strokes.

He slides off and climbs onto the bed with his exhausted lover.

"Did you... finish." Galo pants, knowing full well he would be useless like this.

Unless Lio had other ideas.

The Sorcerer nods, kissing his cheek softly. "Facing my fears is fun, it seems." He chuckles, curling up beside Galo's chest. Tracing a finger around his defined muscles. "How are you feeling?" He asks, noticing how intensely the other man is worn.

The words bubble into his throat. Sacred ones, he's never had the pleasure of telling someone before.

As they push through his lips...

He knows it's because they were meant for Lio all along.

"I love you." He murmurs. 

The hand on his chest freeze.

"I love you, and I don't care if you can't... Say it back." He exclaims. "I just need you to understand... That you can't scare me away." He cranes his head to look down at his little firebug. "I need you to understand that I'm not worried about accidents and mistakes. Wounds can heal, but losing you would yield far greater scars." 

Lio sucks in a breath. "I don't know if I can..."

"We have all the time in the world for you to decide how and what you feel." Galo sighs, pulling back, to hold him by his waist. "And whatever you do decide or... whatever you need." He smiles as his nose begins to sting. "I will be by your side as your Knight in shining armor."

Lio considers the statement, with a quirk to his lips. Before covering his face. A laugh bursts through his chest as if it were dying to break free. "You're such a dork." He mutters, and tears fall anew. Accompanied by a smile laden in relief.

Galo relaxes, hugging him tightly and sliding his hands over Lio's back. 

He wants to kiss that smile a million times over. Wake to it every morning, like his own personal ray of sunshine.

The Sorcerer grips his shirt, sighing softly.

"Stay tonight?" He murmurs.

"Of course," Galo replies, closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss to Lio's temple. 

Tonight and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in the extended plot, let me know.   
> I wrote this for me, but it turns out it's not fun to only engage myself.   
> I would love to elaborate more on this AU, and maybe I will one day. I just need the distance for now.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading, I'll post the next chapter soon.  
> Leave a kudos and a comment to tell me to keep writing this! I want to know what people think <3
> 
> If you like this maybe go check out my other fic while the updates roll in!
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter for posting updates if you really wanted to: @ej__Nope


End file.
